Blonde Haired Warrior, Pink Haired Princess
by chaosthesith89
Summary: Naruto has lived, blissfully unaware that he was destined for a greater existence.  Now, after a chance encounter, he'll slowly but surely remember what was forgotten.  NaruXHarem, Powerful Naruto, Future Lemons
1. A Past Revealed

Blonde-Haired Warrior, Pink-Haired Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, To-LOVE-Ru, or any other series I plan to use in this story. They belong to their respective owners, and I am making no money from this whatsoever.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon Speech**"

"Technique/Jutsu"

Prologue: A Past Revealed

Sitting in a tub filled with hot water, a young teenager with spiky blonde hair sat letting the water soak away his troubles. But, no matter how far he let himself relax, the blonde still could not get the words that were plaguing him out of his mind.

(Flashback)

"_That's right Naruto, the Kyuubi never died. Instead, the Yondaime sealed the beast inside an infant. YOU ARE THAT INFANT, NARUTO! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" Shouted a silver haired male wearing a green flak jacket and a bandana overtop of his head._

(End Flashback)

'I know that Iruka-sensei, and Oji-san said I'm not the Kyuubi, but why can't I shake Mizuki-teme's words from my mind?' Naruto wondered, before flinching at a sudden jolt of pain from his back. "Damn, not more pains." Naruto commented, while rubbing the point in his back where the twinge had come from. 'Ever since last night, I keep getting these constant muscle pains. What in the hell is going on?'

Sighing out loud once again, Naruto sat back further in the bath, the hot water easing the pains that were still wracking through his body, some of them more intense than others. Leaning his head back, Naruto closed his eyes to further calm himself, only for his eyes to open at a new sound assaulting his ears.

'What the…?' Naruto thought, as he glanced down, only to see the water was beginning to bubble up where his knees were, as small sparks of electricity crackled along the water. Before he could voice more of his confusion, or even attempt to move out of the bathtub, the water suddenly flew upwards, with the force of a small explosion.

Coughing to try and clear out the water that had managed to enter his mouth, Naruto tried looking through the steam that had come about from the sudden explosion. "Talk about a water show." He commented, while waving his hand in front of his face to clear some of the steam out. His actions were suddenly stopped, by a sound he had not been expecting: a voice, namely a female's voice.

"I guess that Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun works after all." The voice said, and as the steam continued to clear, Naruto managed to see a vague outline of a human body, though from the curves he could make out, it was definitely female. As the figure turned their gaze to Naruto, the blonde was suddenly surprised when the girl lunged at him, hugging him with an incredible strength. "Naruto-kun, it's you!" She cried out.

"I-I-I can't br-breath!" Naruto managed to choke out, the crushing grip the girl had on his torso making it seem like his ribs were breaking.

"Oh, sorry, Naruto-kun, but I'm just so happy to see you." The girl said, as the hug lessened in terms of intensity, but she still held on to him. It was also at that particular point that Naruto noticed something of significant importance.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?" Naruto shouted out, trying to back away from the strange girl, but she held firm, not letting him go no matter how much Naruto pulled away. While he was struggling to get loose, the girl was shifting as well, and it was thanks to this that Naruto caught a glimpse of her hair, and also what color it was. "S-s-sakura-chan?"

This caused a reaction. "Sakura…who's that?" The girl said, while pulling back slightly, allowing Naruto to see her face. As he finally did, a sense of awareness came to him.

"Lala-chan?" Was the only thing Naruto could say, before a sharp pain ran through his skull, and his vision went black.

(Naruto's mind)

Shaking his head to clear away the daze, Naruto noticed he was inside a strange sewer-like area, before remembering what had just happened. "Lala-chan? Why did that name come to mind when I saw that girl?"

"**This way.**" A voice suddenly called out in a growling manner, snapping Naruto's head to the direction it had come from. Also, as if to properly guide the blonde, a pipe on the ceiling began glowing a deep crimson color.

"Okay, that is weird." Naruto commented, but seeing as he didn't even know where he was, he didn't find any harm in going in the indicated direction. Standing up, Naruto then noticed that his body was garbed in his usual orange jumpsuit, but it was strangely enough stretched out across his body, like his frame was much too big for it. Shrugging off the confusion, Naruto began heading in the direction the glowing pipe was leading him, following the continuously winding pathway.

Reaching the end of the hallway, the area opened up into a massive chamber, while on the opposite wall, there was a massive golden gateway, a small slip of paper with the kanji for seal on it. Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto walked toward the gates, only to freeze up at the sudden flood of power blasting out of the cage, and hitting him full force. The next instant, a pair of eyes opened up from the darkness of the cage, each eye easily as big as Naruto was tall, the most distinguishing features being the eyes being deep crimson red, and the pupils were slits

"**So, you've finally returned.**" A deep voice rumbled, its source of it from inside the cage.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto responded.

"**Good, the memory seal has begun deteriorating already.**" Kyuubi said, while moving forward, allowing its full form to be illuminated by the light from the outside of the cage.

"Placed there by myself and the Sandaime Hokage to keep my physical and mental abilities hidden." Naruto suddenly said, but the words were foreign, like they were not even coming from him, even though they came from his mouth, with his voice. "How…how do I know that? And why does what I said even make sense to me?"

"**Because I helped program your mind like that.**" Kyuubi responded, earning Naruto's confused gaze. "**Since you will soon know as it is, I may as well inform you. Around eight years ago, you originally met the lovely young pink-haired lady now sitting in your bathtub with you, when she and her father came to this village. While her father was having his meeting with the Hokage, you, who had been brought there by ANBU because of an incident with a regular mob, began to interact with the young lady. The old Hokage and the girl's father saw the way you two were bonding and decided to place a marriage contract between the two of you for when you were older.**"

"But, that's where things began to go wrong." Naruto felt the urge to say.

"**Correct.**" Kyuubi said, before taking another breath to continue speaking. "**It wasn't that long after this little meeting between the man, who was named King Gid Lucion Deviluke, and the Hokage, that the councils caught wind of it. They felt that you, the "Demon Brat", were unworthy of such an honor as marrying a princess, and tried to nullify the marriage contract. However, thanks to a special loop-hole in the wording, made by the Hokage himself, the contract could only be annulled by one of the four people from the contract, The Hokage, King Gid, Princess Lala, or yourself. Since Gid and Lala were gone from the village, and there was no way those weaklings could push the Hokage around about this, they decided you were the supposed 'weak link' to target.**"

"I remember that now." Naruto suddenly said, while snapping his fingers in remembrance. "It was during the late night, when I was trying to sleep, that they had one of those strangely marked ANBU pull me from bed and forcibly take me to the council chamber."

"**Yes, and they quickly began trying to bully you into agreeing to drop the marriage contract, but you stood firm for an eight year old.**" Kyuubi responded, a small smirk on its large muzzle. "**They tried to threaten you multiple times, from suspending you from the ninja academy to imprisoning you in a Konoha prison for life, if you didn't agree. However, no matter what they said to you, you wouldn't bow to their whims. But, they made one fatal mistake when they tried to threaten Lala, which in turn, awoke a power I had given to you much earlier than it should have been. In your blinded, enraged state, you lashed out, destroying the meeting room, and killing quite a few council members, surprisingly all civilian, before the Hokage arrived and managed to calm you down.**"

"Afterwards, the old man and I had a talk about what happened, and you spoke to the both of us about the strange powers I used. After you had explained what was happening to me, an ANBU member informed the old man that the councils were meeting to discuss a punishment for me for my slaying of "Innocent members of the council". Worrying about what could happen to the Hokage and myself, it was your suggestion to place this 'punishment' into play."

"**I suggested the Hokage 'seal' your abilities, a sealing procedure which would have a special hidden unlocker system, which would act as a double limiter. The first one, on your physical abilities, would be unlocked when you heard someone linking your name to my own. Then there was the second lock, on your mental abilities, which would only unlock if you saw Lala's face again.**" Kyuubi continued where Naruto left. "**After the sealing was finished, the Hokage informed the council of this course of action, and while he never said it outright, many of the councilors believed that this sealing would last for the rest of your life.**"

"So, after hearing Mizuki say I was the Kyuubi last night, the lock on my physical abilities has been removed?" Naruto questioned.

"**Right, and now, thanks to the arrival of your girlfriend, you have access to your full mental capacity, including your ability to speak to me again.**" Kyuubi responded. "**Also, as you more than likely remember, thanks to the little monologue by your former teacher last night, you can use all of the abilities I passed onto you.**"

"Yeah, but I'm still having trouble believing the truth behind the history of the Bijuu, even to this day." Naruto responded, while smirking at the Kyuubi, which the massive Kitsune returned in full.

"**Well, you've been in here to hear what I needed to say, and seeing as your girlfriend is getting worried, I think we can wrap up this conversation for the day.**" Kyuubi responded, to which Naruto nodded. A second later, Naruto's form faded from view, leaving the large fox-shaped spirit to its own thoughts. '**Now that he's a ninja of Konoha, he falls under the jurisdiction of the Hokage. Meaning, I can add a few more little tweaks to Naruto's body structure.**'

(Real World)

Lala Satalin Deviluke, renowned genius gadget maker of the Deviluke Royal family, the girl known to be able to make an invention to do anything, was currently rapidly thinking of ideas of how to reawaken her long-lost friend, who was still out cold. After realizing he wasn't playing around when he collapsed suddenly, she easily pulled him out of the water, and managed to reorient his prone figure, laying him against herself. Once she had been sure he wouldn't fall back into the water, her mind then went into overdrive.

'Hm, maybe a Zoom-Zoom Energy-kun, to recharge Naruto-kun's inner energy level?' Lala contemplated, before noticing Naruto was stirring back to the land of the wake. "Oh, Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Lala asked, trying to sound a little restrained, since the name of the other person was still ringing in her mind. As the young blonde boy completely regained his bearings, his vision turned to Lala, and when their eyes locked again, Naruto did something to momentarily surprise the pink-haired beauty. He almost instantly snaked his arms around her and drew the young lady into a hug.

"It's so good to see you again, Lala-chan." Lala heard, causing her to smile happily and return the hug to her long unseen blonde-haired friend. After several moments of their silent hugging, Naruto and Lala pulled back from each other, and stared intently into each other's eyes. However, after another few moments of staring, it became painfully obvious to Naruto about the current lack of clothes they both had. "Lala-chan, I hate to break up the reunion, but I think we should get dressed."

"Oh, okay, Naruto-kun." Lala said, sounding a little reluctant to let go of Naruto, but she heeded his suggestion, and they both stood up, Naruto covering himself and turning his head to honor Lala's privacy. Quickly grabbing several towels, Naruto gave two to Lala, and then used the third to quickly dry himself, before grabbing his fresh clothes. As he tried to slide the clothes onto his body, he noticed that like in his mind, Naruto's body frame had become much larger than it had been before he entered the bath. But, since he didn't have anything else to wear, Naruto managed to struggle into the jumpsuit, noting that while the clothes had been extremely baggy before, they were in danger of ripping apart.

"Naruto-kun." Lala's voice suddenly chimed, drawing his attention back to her, albeit slowly, since he momentarily worried about her modesty.

'Not that I haven't already seen it thanks to her entrance.' Naruto thought to himself, and seeing that she had a towel wrapped around her frame, hiding her skin, but leaving little to the imagination, he gave her his full attention. Any other thoughts were abruptly stopped, when the pinkette latched onto Naruto once again, giving him another super-strong hug. This time, remembering the few lessons the Kyuubi had given him about controlling his abilities, he was able to weather the powerful hug and gently return it.

"I've missed you so much, Naruto-kun." Lala said happily, while Naruto noticed a small wet patch developing on his shoulder, and it only took him a few seconds to realize that it was coming from her tears.

"And I've missed you, Lala-chan." Naruto said, pulling her back gently from the hug, and looking at her face, a few tears being the only thing to mar her otherwise perfect beauty. "You still look as lovely as the last time we met." He said, while brushing the tears from her eyes, before cupping her cheek, while she smiled happily at him.

"And you've become quite handsome, Naruto-kun." Lala returned, while placing her hand on top of Naruto's.

Seeing she had stopped crying, Naruto gently took his hand from her cheek, and sat down, not noticing the slightly disappointed look on Lala's face when he removed his hand. "So, mind explaining why you suddenly showed in my bathroom, with the water show?" Naruto asked her, getting a slightly bashful look from Lala, who took the chance to sit down on the bed in Naruto's room, while quickly noting the bed was in a rather bad condition.

"I used one of my inventions, Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun." Lala responded, lifting her left arm and showing a strangely shaped bracelet on her wrist, which was a soft cream color. "It's a special device I created, which allows a living unit to warp over a short distance. I used it on the ship I was coming on, since we were going so slowly, and I really wanted to see you."

"But that doesn't explain why you showed up without any clothes on." Naruto pointed out to her.

"Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun can't take clothes with it, since the warping feature only affects biological material." Lala explained, while Naruto gave a slow nod at her explanation.

"Well, I guess I'd better see if I have something for you to wear for the time being." Naruto commented, while rummaging through his closet, trying to find something for the young woman to wear. Sighing out loud, he managed to pull out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, both of them black, with the shirt showing the Konoha symbol, which he only used when he was washing his normal jumpsuits. 'Not that I can wear those orange eyesores anymore.' Naruto thought, while turning to Lala, and handing her the clothes. "Sorry, but this is all I have that might fit you, Lala-chan."

"That's okay, Naruto-kun." Lala chirped happily, while dropping the towel from her body and taking the clothes from Naruto. Naruto, for his part, turned his head away from her, trying to at least give her a little privacy, despite her own disregard for it. "Okay, I'm done."

Turning his gaze back to her, he noticed that he had been right on his assumption that the clothes would fit her, though from the way he saw them stretching, it was still a little too small. 'Mostly in the hips and chest area.' Naruto idly thought, before his mind turned to her previously naked body in all its glory, before shaking his head to rid his mind of that train of thought.

"Alright, so, what do you say we go and have a little talk with the Hokage?" Naruto asked, to which he received a nod from Lala.


	2. Understandings and Inheritances

Blonde-Haired Warrior, Pink-Haired Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, To-LOVE-Ru, or any other series I plan to use in this story. They belong to their respective owners, and I am making no money from this whatsoever.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon Speech**"

"Technique/Jutsu"

"_Peke Speech_"

Chapter 1: Understandings and Inheritances

Hizuren Sarutobi. Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Known primarily for his title as the 'Kami no Shinobi', as well as his training of a Genin team that would later become known throughout the Shinobi world as the 'Densetsu no Sannin'. However, if one were to see him at that moment, they would not even think about his life achievements and instead focus on the huge amount of paperwork on his desk.

'Minato, you cruel bastard, you just had to take the secret to beating this damned paperwork to the grave with you.' Sarutobi thought, while signing and stamping another form, setting down, and picking up another, before grimacing at the writing on it. 'Motion to have Naruto Uzumaki placed into the custody of Danzo Shimura for training. Denied.' Placing his signature on the area to deny the motion, he placed it into one of three bins surrounding him, the largest being the 'In' bin, the second, and the middle one, being the 'Denied' motions, while the third and by far smallest pile was the 'Approved' documents.

Picking up the next paper, Sarutobi read it over, and couldn't help the sigh that escaped his mouth from the writing. 'Now this is one request I'm definitely not going to approve of.' Were Sarutobi's thoughts, and just as he signed off on the denied portion, a loud disturbance from the other side of his office doors caught his attention.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing here, you damn brat? Get lost!" Sarutobi's secretary shouted, drawing his gaze to the direction it was coming from.

'There's only one person that comes to see me at this time, and that's also the same person my secretary hates.' Sarutobi thought, while listening for the voice of the person he thought would respond.

"Listen, lady, I need to speak with Hokage-sama, at once. And, since I'm technically a shinobi of the village, I don't take orders from you, civilian." Responded a voice he knew too well.

'Naruto.' Sarutobi thought, while rising from his desk and walking to the door, only stop as he put his hand on the knob. 'But he never calls me 'Hokage-sama', so something must have happened.'

"Well, I don't care if you are a shinobi, you're still just some worthless brat to me, so take your little girlfriend there, and get out before I summon ANBU to remove you!" This caught Sarutobi's attention.

'Girlfriend?' Not wanting to take any chances on Naruto getting upset and causing a major scene, Sarutobi wrenched open the door, and saw what was unfolding on the other side. His secretary, a middle-age civilian, more than likely only working the position in hopes of gaining some fake sense of authority, was yelling at two people. One, Sarutobi recognized by the bright blonde hair, as a boy who had become something like a surrogate grandson to him, but the other, the female with long, bright pink hair, and a familiarly strange tail-like object sticking out her lower back, was someone he hadn't seen in many years.

"Shina, why do you feel the need to harass one of my ninja, and deny him an audience with his leader?" Sarutobi asked, while glaring down at the woman, who was trying her best to disappear from the man's sight, but failing miserably.

"H-H-Hokage-sama, I was merely trying to keep this disruptive influence from interfering with your daily work." She tried to reason, but it was blatantly obvious that her words were a very terrible lie.

"Of course you were." Sarutobi responded, his voice so laden with sarcasm, a deaf person would have heard it. "Naruto-kun, why don't you and your 'guest' join me in my office? And no more meetings for today, Shina, I'll be busy for the rest of the day with some other important business."

"Y-Y-Yes, Hokage-sama." Shina responded, before turning back to her own paperwork, but not before throwing one more glare at Naruto.

"I still say you should have fired her a long time ago, oji-san." Naruto said, after he and Lala had entered the office and the doors had been closed.

"Yes, and I agree, but as it stands, she does have some skills left in time management, but we can leave the argument for another time." Sarutobi responded, before turning his gaze back to Naruto and Lala. "Lala-dono, it's so good to see you again after so many years." The older man said, while bowing to the girl who he knew was royalty, only to hear her giggling in response.

"You've gotten so much older, Chuuko-Saru." Lala responded, while covering her mouth with her hand to try and stifle the giggles, but it wasn't working very well. Sarutobi had a sweat drop on the side of his head from the comment, while Naruto was holding his own laugh in as well, if his shaking frame was any indication.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're still as honest as you were the last time we met." Sarutobi finally managed to say, after regaining his composure, and Lala and Naruto had finally stopped laughing. "So, I take it that you recall everything now, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi questioned the blonde of the group.

"Yeah, both seals have been removed, and I'm slowly but surely remembering everything." Naruto responded.

"I'm glad to hear that, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry that it had to happen like that." Sarutobi said to his surrogate grandson, while bowing his head sadly.

"Don't be." Naruto said, drawing Sarutobi's gaze to Naruto, who had his face set in a pure mask of concentration. "If you and Kyuubi hadn't sealed away my mental and physical abilities when you had the chance, I know the council's would have forced my execution. So, what was done was the lesser of two evils."

"Um…what are you two talking about?" Lala's voice suddenly cut into their conversation, making both men realize they had been talking about information that the third person there had no idea about.

"Oh, sorry Lala-chan, I forgot that this happened after you left." Naruto apologized, while sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Well, to explain what we were just talking about, you need to first understand what happened after you and your father left the village eight years ago."

"It wasn't long after your father and I had finalized the marriage agreement between yourself and Naruto-kun that certain members of this village found out about it." Sarutobi began explaining. "They sought to remove the agreement to marry you two, but thanks to a loophole in the agreement, only one of the four people mentioned in the document could alter its function."

"Four people?" Lala asked, before she took a thoughtful pose, one Naruto had to restrain himself from yelling "Kawaii" about when she took it. "Papa, Chuuko-Saru, Naruto-kun, and me." She said after a few seconds.

"Correct. Since you and your dad were gone from the village, that left only two people who could change the contract: Myself and Oji-san." Naruto continued. "And between the two of us, the councils thought I would have been the easier to manipulate of us, so they forcibly summoned me to a late night meeting and began threatening in hopes of it being enough to alter the agreement."

"But why would they do that?" Lala asked, suddenly curious about the council's apparent hatred for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun is a well-known person in the village, but the problem is that the reasons behind his 'popularity', and I use that word lightly, is because of his significance to saving this village many years ago." Sarutobi began explaining. "You see, 16 years ago, on the day Naruto was born, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a massive fox demon attacked the village, destroying much and taking countless lives. That all ended, however, when my successor, and now predecessor, the Yondaime Hokage, gave his life to imprison the Kitsune, using his own son as the jail cell. Sadly, when I returned to office after the passing of the Yondaime, I found out that many of the council members had already learned the truth about Naruto-kun, and had begun spreading lies through the village."

"Lies about what?" Lala asked, but seeing the downed look on Naruto's face, she slowly began understanding what the older man might have meant.

"That he wasn't the jailer for the Kyuubi, but was actually the demon that was responsible for nearly destroying the village. Many began calling for his death, and a slightly smaller amount were calling to turn him into the 'Village's Prized Weapon of War.'" Sarutobi explained, while Lala gasped at this. "I placed a law into effect, stating that anyone caught passing on information about Naruto's involvement in the defeat of the Kyuubi would be put to death immediately. But, that still hasn't stopped the older generation from spreading their hatred about him, warning their children to stay away from him."

"And this was the main reason behind their plans to annul the marriage arrangement between us." Naruto said, saying his first piece since the back story to his life began. "They felt that as the 'Kyuubi brat' as they called me many times during that meeting, it was too great an honor for me to have, being engaged to a princess of a large empire. Granted they didn't know the truth behind your father's empire, but they knew that he was a very important king. So, they felt the need to change the marriage agreement, instead hoping to force you into marrying someone they felt was more worthy of it."

"And what happened afterwards?" Lala questioned, her mind still trying to wrap around the problems Naruto had been forced to deal with for years on end.

"Well, their normal threats, namely executing Naruto-kun, throwing him in jail for life, or banning him from our shinobi program, were mainly ignored, and all by Naruto-kun himself. No matter what they threatened, from what my contacts in the meeting told me, he wouldn't back down, saying he said 'I would rather die, than let Lala-chan be married to some crazy pig' the councils had picked out." Sarutobi explained which caused Lala to look at Naruto with a happy smile on her face, while Naruto was looking away from her, a heavy blush on his face at the memory of standing against the councils. "But, many of the more vocal members of the council, who aren't known to be too bright, became angry at this point, and decided on a different approach. They decided to comment that if Naruto didn't bow to their wishes and alter the contract, then even if he did marry you, they would make sure your life was as terrible as they could make it, even hinting at the possibility of you having an 'accident'."

"That's when I lost it." Naruto took over, drawing Lala's gaze to him. "After hearing them threaten you, I blanked out, and the next thing I knew, Oji-san was restraining me, and the council chambers had been reduced to a wreck. He ordered the council dismissed, and took me back to my apartment to sleep, since I had passed out after the incident had ended. The next morning, we were informed about what had happened in the chamber, about how I had seemingly tapped into some latent transformation, which many on the councils linked to the Kyuubi. It was about then that the Kyuubi contacted us and explained that the power I had displayed was a special gift from the Kyuubi, which as it so happens, was a more advanced level of what Kyuubi had been teaching me."

"But, that's when the councils reared their ugly heads again, since one of my most trusted ANBU informed me of another meeting being held without my authorization. This one was being used to decide on a punishment for Naruto, since he had accidentally killed several people during the meeting from the night before. Ironically, as it was, those people he had killed were some of the more vocal ones about what might happen to you if the marriage had happened." Sarutobi continued. "As it stood, anything that I could think of would have backfired, since trying to ignore the punishments would have called my impartiality on the matter into question, which could have forcibly removed me from office. Luckily, it was the Kyuubi who had come up with a 'punishment', if you could call it that."

"A double-restrainer system was put into place, limiting my physical and mental abilities." Naruto kicked in. "Think of it as a set of locks on my potential, which held the abilities back, but still took all the training I was doing and fueled them to new levels. But, as a special, unknown to most, feature, the locks had a special unlocker system, which would be triggered by separate events happening. The locks on my physical powers could only be undone if someone had linked my name to the Kyuubi's, while the lock on my mental abilities would only unlock if I ever saw you again, Lala-chan."

"So, you've been living for the past eight years, hindered from achieving any prowess, because of me?" Lala asked, after several minutes of silence, while glancing sadly at Naruto, before shifting her gaze to floor, as if in shame. 'I wonder if he actually hates me.' Lala thought, but any such thoughts were stopped, when Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her into a strong hug, surprising her by his action.

"Lala, don't think, even for a second, that you were the cause of this." Naruto said, while hugging her tightly. "The fault rests solely on the shoulders of those ignorant council members for trying to take away something they had nothing to do with. I don't blame you for this at all, and I want you to know that if it meant keeping you safe from those manipulative bastards, I'd gladly go through that all over again."

Lala's eyes began to water, hearing the pure honesty of Naruto's words, and feeling the affection behind them, she wrapped her arms around Naruto and hugged him in return, tears slowly falling from her eyes. The two of them stayed like that for a while, before Naruto pulled back slightly, and looked Lala in the eye.

"I'd gladly give up anything and everything I had, if it meant that you wouldn't have to face a single bit of trouble in this village." Naruto finished; a kind smile on his face, which stayed there until Lala leaned forward slightly, placing her forehead to his, and sighing out loud.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." She cooed softly, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "It's just like all those years ago, when I first met you. You were so kind to me, not letting my royal title keep you from being my friend, and showing me kindness. I didn't realize when I was younger, but I had fallen for you the moment I met you, and now, I'm glad my father set up this marriage between us."

"Lala-chan." Naruto whispered, as he kept staring at her beautiful face, which became even more so when she opened her dazzling green eyes, and that's when Naruto surprised both of them. He tilted his head forward slightly, planting a short, chaste kiss on her lips, before he pulled his head back after realizing what he had done. But, to his surprise, Lala stopped him from pulling away completely, and instead, pulled him back into another kiss, this one slightly longer, but it was still chaste. After a moment or so, both teens pulled away, more from a lack of air, and smiled happily at each other.

"Ahem." Sarutobi coughed out, drawing the young couple's attention to the older man, who had a happy smile on his face. "I hate to stop you two, but we still have some important business to finish up." He then gained a slightly perverted grin. "Once we're done, I'm sure you two can catch up as much as you want."

"Oh…okay." Naruto responded, with a slight blush on his face, which Lala mirrored as well, before the two separated, Naruto taking a seat in front of the Hokage's desk, while Lala happily sat down on Naruto's lap, as the blonde wrapped his arms around her waist, Lala leaning back and resting her head on his shoulder..

"Alright, the first thing that needs to be said is that as of now, thanks to you entering the Shinobi forces, you, Naruto, no longer have to worry about the Civilian council hassling you." Sarutobi began, which Naruto gained a slightly satisfied smirk about. "Also, this means that several shinobi stores, which before you could not use, are now open for you to use, and as a side-note, most of the owners have no problem with you. Second, since you have achieved the rank of Genin, part of your father's last wishes can now be fulfilled."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, while eying the Hokage curiously.

"Before you're father died from the sealing process, he informed me of a small apartment that he had set aside, which would be accessible to you when you achieved the rank of Genin. Also, he informed me that it had several special features on the living space, but he never got the chance to tell me what they were." Sarutobi responded, causing an understanding expression to fill the blonde's face, as the old man slid a key across the desk, which Lala grabbed and handed to Naruto. "And, as for the last piece of information, I felt the need to inform you that there will be a one month break period before the Genin Team announcements are made, so you have some free time to get your skills back up to snuff."

"Alright, that will definitely help right now. Last thing I want to have happen is accidentally hurting someone with a stray attack." Naruto responded, which Sarutobi nodded his head to. "Was there anything else, Oji-san?"

"No, that will pretty much cover the important matters for today, so you two are free to go." Sarutobi responded.

"Well, Lala, I think that before we head to the new apartment, we should probably stop and buy you some more clothes. We can't have you wearing my hand-me-downs all the time." Naruto said, to which Lala nodded, but before she could say anything, a new voice suddenly sounded, coming from the window.

"_Lala-sama, I've found you_." The voice said, and when the three people turned to the source of it, two of them were shocked at what they saw. It was a small object, only about a foot or so tall, that looked reminiscent of a human, with cream colored skin, and an oval-shaped head, swirl-like eyes, it's body seemingly covered by a large shirt, with a red tie from its neck, and strange, bat-like wings on its back, easily as big at its whole body.

"Ah, Peke." Lala happily cried out, as she embraced the small creature, holding it tightly in her arms. "I'm so glad to see you, but how did you find me?"

"I _traced the signature from your Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun, and then scanned for your biometrics._" The now named Peke responded, before its small head turned to see the other two occupants of the room. "_Lala-sama, who are these two strange people with you?_"

'Strange?' Naruto and Sarutobi thought at the same time, a tick mark on their heads at the comment.

"Ah, the older man is Sarutobi, the leader of this village, but I just call him Chuuko-Saru. The other one, the blonde boy, is Naruto-kun, the one I came here to meet and marry." Lala responded, while turning to the two men, Peke still held in her arms. "I'd like you to meet Peke. She's an All-Purpose Costume Robot I invented."

"Costume Robot?" Sarutobi questioned, while turning his gaze to Naruto, a questioning look on his face. One that Naruto shrugged his shoulders at, showing he hadn't heard anything about this at all. At that particular moment, Naruto's reactions kicked in and he lifted his hand, catching an object that would have hit his face, before taking a closer look at it and seeing it was the shirt Lala had been wearing.

"Lala-chan, why are you stripping?" Naruto asked, though he kept his voice level low, so as not to let the annoying secretary on the other side of the door hear it. Instead of answering, Lala bent downward, pulling off the shorts she had been wearing, and leaving her completely bare, before tossing the shorts over her shoulder, which surprisingly hit the Hokage in the face, covering up his eyes, and the slight nose bleed he had gained from Lala's show.

"Peke, I'll leave it to you." Lala chirped happily, while facing the small robot, who was hovering at chest level to her.

"_Understood_." Peke responded enthusiastically, before her small frame began to glow. "_Transform! Dressform!_" Peke called out, as a bright flash of light engulfed Lala, which illuminated several tendrils which were the same color as Peke, which tightly wrapped around Lala's body, before merging into a new outfit. The outfit that Lala was now wearing made her look like a larger sized Peke, with a large hat shaped like Peke's head on top of her head, and her tail sticking out the back for all to see. It was also at this point that Sarutobi had managed to regain enough sense to pull the pair of shorts away from his face, and though he was disappointed that he had missed anymore of the show, he hid it well, especially when Naruto turned his stony gaze to him. "_Lala-sama, is it too tight?_"

"No, perfect like always." Lala responded, as she twirled a bit, showing that the clothes were indeed formfitting, clinging to her body almost like a second skin. "Naruto-kun, do you like it."

"Eh…well, it definitely suits you." Naruto managed to say, after a moment of silence.

Coughing slightly, Sarutobi once again returned the groups attention to himself. "Well, I'm glad that you have some other clothes to wear now, Lala-dono, but I think that particular outfit might stand out a little too much in the village."

"Oh, really?" Lala asked, her tone and expression showing complete surprise at this comment.

"Yeah, that definitely would be a problem. The tail alone would definitely draw attention, but the outfit would be an even bigger attention grabber." Naruto agreed, his eyes closed, arms crossed, and his head nodding in agreement, before turning his gaze to Lala. "Peke, can you take on any form of clothing?"

"_Hai, I just need to see it once, and I can easily replicate it._" Peke's voice responded, the source of it being the hat on Lala's head. A rustling sound came from behind the two, and when they turned their heads, they found the Hokage rummaging through his desk draw, before withdrawing his hand, which now held a photograph.

"This picture was taken back when I was in my prime. The woman standing beside me was my wife, Biwako. I think the outfit she was wearing in this photo would suit you, Lala-dono." Sarutobi said, while handing her the photo, which both Naruto and Lala took the chance to look at.

Standing on the left was a younger looking Sarutobi, his hair and goatee was a dark brown color, while his body was adorned with his usual Kage robes. Beside him stood a lovely woman with long black hair, which was tied into a ponytail at the back of her head. Her outfit consisted of a fish-net undershirt, with a deep-red kimono top over it, which was missing the sleeves from the elbows down. Her lower body had a pair of tight black shorts which went to the a few inches above the knees, while her feet were covered with the standard shinobi sandals.

"Hm, Peke, what do you think?" Lala asked, while glancing up to her hat.

"_That can be done. Transform!_" Peke called out, once again engulfing Lala in a flash of light, which soon settled down, revealing Lala in the same outfit that the woman in the picture was wearing, the only variation being the small pin in her hair just above her forehead, which resembled Peke's face..

"Wow…" Naruto commented, his mouth gaping at Lala's new look, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "You…you look great, Lala-chan."

"Th…Thank you, Naruto-kun." Lala responded, a light blush adorning her cheeks.

"Alright, I need to be getting back to this blasted paperwork, so you two go and see that new apartment of yours." Sarutobi said, while writing down the address to it on a small slip of paper, as well as the names of the stores now open to the young blonde, and passing it to Naruto. "I'll hire a Genin team to handle the transfer of your possessions to your new home Naruto, so don't worry about that."

"Right, appreciate it, Oji-san." Naruto responded, as he opened the door, first letting Lala go before him, before stopping at the slightly opened door and glancing at the desk, which had seemingly been covered with even more paper since the last time he saw it. "Um, Oji-san, I hate to question you about it, but why don't you just try a Bunshin Technique to handle the papers?"

For a few seconds, the Sandaime Hokage merely stared at the young blonde with a blank look on his face, before he suddenly smashed his head into the desk, with a loud cry of "BAKA!" After another few seconds of silence and stillness from the Hokage, he lifted his face from the desk and began rubbing his forehead, which was sporting a big red mark now.

"Um…Oji-san, what was that about?" Naruto asked the elderly Hokage, who just sighed and smiled at Naruto.

"That was a punishment for not figuring out something you and your father managed to solve easily." Sarutobi responded, receiving a confused stare from Naruto. "I've spent the better part of both of my reigns as Hokage trying to manage this paperwork, but I could never figure out how to do it. But, your father managed to best it, and it seems you inherited his keen mind for problem solving." He finished, before making a hand seal, and in a POOF of smoke, three Kage Bunshins appeared, before they quickly began working on the desk full of documents. "Thank you for your assistance Naruto, and I'll be sure to have the money for completing an S-ranked mission to you soon."

"S-ranked?" Naruto pondered out loud, before sighing. "Never mind, I get what you mean. Well, see you later, Oji-san." Naruto finally said, before closing the office door, leaving the old Hokage and his clones to finish up what would normally be a full day's work, with the possibility of staying late, but now it would only be a matter of one or two hours.

(With Naruto and Lala)

"So, after we check out this apartment my dad left us, what say we head to one of these stores Oji-san told me about and see if they have anything for us to wear?" Naruto asked Lala, who happily nodded her head.

"That sounds like fun, Naruto-kun." Lala chirped happily, before glomping the young boys arm, smashing her impressive bust on to the limb, which caused him to blush lightly.

"Can you believe that lovely young lady, hugging that abomination?" Naruto heard suddenly from the side, an older woman being the source of the comment, which she had said to several other women with her.

"It's actually a surprise that anyone would want to willing be around that _thing_." Another said, but any further comments were stopped by a powerful glare coming from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" Lala asked, since she had noticed his glare, but then she saw the direction it was aimed in, and also noticed the group of women who had just recently been gossiping.

"Don't worry about it, Lala-chan." Naruto responded, while holding her hand tightly in his own. "It's been over sixteen years; I'm used to it by now."

"Naruto-kun." Lala said, before she hugged herself to his arm even tighter, as if trying to relay the fact that he wasn't alone, and didn't have to deal with the isolation anymore without any words.

"Thanks, Lala-chan." Naruto said, while resting his head on top of hers. Sadly, their moment together was short lived, thanks to another interruption.

"Oh, Naruto, there you are." A new, female voice, sounded from behind the two, causing Naruto to freeze out of some strangely honed reflex, while Lala glanced first at Naruto, then back at the source of the voice. "I've been looking all over for you."

Slowly, Naruto turned to face the source of the voice, revealing it to be a woman that looked to be in her mid to late thirties, with long, fiery red hair, and passionate violet eyes. As his gaze landed on the woman, his face became suddenly devoid of emotion, and in an unnaturally calm voice, he spoke, shocking Lala at how restrained he sounded.

"Namikaze Kushina."

**And, that's a wrap.**

**I know, you'll hate me for the cliffhanger like this, but I felt that the chapter had gone on long enough, and I do have some more plans for the next chapter.**

**Also, yes, Kushina is still alive, but she and Naruto are not on the best of terms. More will be said about this in the next chapter, but for now, I'll leave it be.**

**And, before I forget, two things to the readers. **

**1: I know that some of you really want to know how the story will play out, namely for girls in the harem and such, but please don't send me reviews and messages asking for the lists of girls and how things are going to play out. I have this planned out, and if there's one thing I hate, it spoiling surprises.**

**2: Please, I get that a lot of people like this story, but only 11 reviews and god knows how many hits, alert requests, and favorites, be they for me or the story itself. I need some more than one or two reviews for every fifty or so hits and 20 or so favorites and alerts. It helps to let me know you like the story and how things are progressing.**

**In short, Read and Review, but don't keep asking about how things will go.**


	3. Obtaining the Power

Blonde-Haired Warrior, Pink-Haired Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, To-LOVE-Ru, or any other series I plan to use in this story. They belong to their respective owners, and I am making no money from this whatsoever.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon Speech**"

"Technique/Jutsu"

"_Peke Speech_"

Chapter 2: Obtaining the Power

"Naruto, there's no need to be so formal…not with your Kaa-san." The now named Kushina said, while smiling at Naruto, though she found herself having trouble keeping the smile when she saw Naruto's stare hadn't lessened in intensity.

"Was there something you needed of me, Namikaze-san?" Naruto finally said after a few minutes of silence, while Lala glanced confusedly at Naruto, surprised at finding out this woman's relation to Naruto, and his distant response to her.

"Naruto, please, I just want to talk to you…how about you and your…'friend' here come by the Namikaze compound for a little lunch?" Kushina tried to reason, while doing her best to keep her smile in place.

"Sorry, but my 'Friend' and I have some important matters to attend to." Naruto returned, using her own classification for Lala to say this, while his tone relayed the feeling that he didn't seem bothered by turning down her request. Turning to face the opposite way of Kushina, Naruto began walking away from the red-head, Lala following beside him, though her confused expression never once left her face. But, Naruto's departure was suddenly stopped, this time by Kushina rushing toward the blonde and grabbing hold of his arm. "If you would be so kind as to let go of my arm, Namikaze-san." Naruto said calmly, but there was an underlying sense of anger in the young Genin's voice.

"Naruto, please…I know you hate me, and Kami knows you have every right to, but I'm begging you to give me another chance." She said, her tone shaky, showing that she was on the verge of tears as she said these words.

"That is the one thing I can't do." Naruto replied, before sliding his arm out Kushina's hands, as her grip loosened and she collapsed to her knees, tears slowly making their way down her face. Naruto didn't even spare her a glance as he continued to walk away, Lala trailing after him.

(Outside Naruto's new apartment)

The rest of the trip had been made in an uncomfortable silence, as Lala continued to give short worried glances at Naruto. After reaching the stairs of the apartment building, Naruto finally released a sigh, before stopping in his tracks and turning to Lala.

"Something on your mind, Lala-chan?" Naruto asked, even though he knew exactly she was thinking.

"It's just…if that woman was really your mother…why would you hate her?" Lala questioned, since the mere concept of hating a parent was such a complex puzzle to her. Another sigh left Naruto, before he turned to look toward the Hokage monument, before turning his gaze back to Lala.

"Because, she may have brought me into this world, but she was the main cause behind me almost leaving this world many times." Naruto said, while Lala looked at him with a confused expression. "Like you were told earlier, I've been hated and scorned for most of my life because of my involvement in the defeat of the Kyuubi. But, while very few people knew the truth behind the sealing, namely that Kyuubi and I are separate; Kushina was one of the few that knew this. But, since her husband, my father, had perished during the sealing, she began to blame me, since the cause of his death was inside my body. I'm not too sure on the specifics, but sometime shortly after you and your father left the village, just before my abilities were sealed, she approached me trying to seek redemption for what she had allowed to happen to me. I won't go into the details of what she allowed to pass, but I can say that those memories won't ever leave me."

"Oh…so, you do hate her?" Lala asked, as her expression became very saddened at this news.

"Some part of me does hate her, mostly because she only wants to be a mother to me after all this time, and probably not for the right reasons." Naruto responded. "I do know that another part of me forgives her for her misplaced anger, since it was her husband that died that night as well. But, while I can forgive her somewhat, I can't fully let go of what happened or forget about it either."

"Naruto-kun…" Lala said, before she hugged herself to his arm again.

"Thanks, Lala-chan." Naruto said, while smiling down at her. "Come on, let's check this place out, and then head out to our shopping."

(Next Morning)

Light streamed through the blinds over the window, and landed directly on Naruto's face, causing the young blonde to awaken from his sleep. As he slowly woke up, Naruto quickly took note of the slight weight pressed onto him, and after opening his eyes slightly, they flew open in shock. Lala was lying on top of him, the blanket he had been using was wrapped around her, but other than that, there wasn't a stitch of clothing on her body.

'Okay, I know I had her sleep in the main bed, while I took the couch.' Naruto thought, while trying to pry his eyes away from the slight rise and fall of Lala's chest when she took a breath. Carefully as he could, Naruto slid himself out from under her, letting Lala rest on the couch itself, and rewrapping the blanket fully over her body. Sighing out loud, Naruto stood up straight, and once again took a look around the room of his new apartment.

It was a large place, the kitchen of it alone easily being the same size as his old apartment, while the bedroom and living room were easily three and four times that size respectively. The place had come fully furnished, with a couch, loveseat, a coffee table, refrigerator, and a king size bed, and it was also fully stocked with lots of fresh food. After taking a short look inside the fridge, Naruto managed to see several small seals on the back of machine, which were actually mass storage seals, which explained the availability of the food, as well as its condition.

Walking toward the bedroom, Naruto opened the door and saw the bed was a bit messy, indicating someone had been on it at one point. Also, near the headboard, Naruto also noticed the still form of Peke, which Naruto could only guess meant the little robot was sleeping. Turning at the sound of a satisfied moan, Naruto returned his gaze back to where Lala was sleeping, only to see her sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes in a very cute manner.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, good morning." She said softly, before curling herself backwards and letting out a contented yawn, showing how well she had been sleeping.

"Good morning, Lala-chan." Naruto said, while turning his gaze away from Lala's form, namely for because of the fact that the blanket had fallen away, giving him an unobstructed view of her body. "Since you're up, I'll start on making breakfast. You can take a shower while I'm doing that."

"Hai!" Lala cheered out happily, all traces of her former sleepiness now completely gone. Standing up from the couch, and not showing a care in the world at her lack of clothing, she made her way to the bathroom, while Naruto had quickly darted into the kitchen area and busied himself with getting breakfast made up.

'Geez, I know Lala-chan and I are engaged, but does she have to be so open to letting herself be seen like that?' Naruto thought, as he pulled out some eggs, bacon and milk. After turning on the stove, he pulled a pan from the cupboards, got some bread from the pantry and set it in the toaster. While waiting for the toast, he went about cooking the eggs and bacon, making a slightly larger amount than two people would need, since his memories of Lala were now easily accessed to him. 'She's one of the only people, besides Chouji, that could actually eat as much, if not more, than me, after all.' He reasoned.

Once he had finished with preparations, he transferred the bacon and eggs onto plates, and snatched the toast out of the air after it had finished toasting. Setting the food on the table, he remarked at his good timing, since it was at that moment that Lala had finished her shower. Walking to the table, wearing nothing but a soaked towel to cover her figure, Naruto had to force the blush back down at this sight, but Lala seemed completely oblivious to this.

"Oh, it looks delicious, Naruto-kun. Itadaki-masu!" Lala chirped, after setting herself down at one of the chairs, Naruto following her example. As he poured a glass of milk for Lala and them himself, Lala had taken her first bite of the food, and an almost euphoric look overtook her face, indicating she like the taste. She began to eat at a much more rapid pace, though she never once spilled a bit of food onto the table. "Ah, Gochisou-sama!"

"Lala-chan, hang on a sec." Naruto said, while reaching across the table toward her face. "You had some eggs on you." Naruto finished, while pulling his fingers back, showing a small bit of egg was indeed there, which he popped into his mouth, while Lala blushed slightly.

"Ah…thank you, Naruto-kun." Lala said, while glancing down at the table, the light pink tint still there.

"So, how about after I finish the dishes and get my shower, we head out to a training ground and see if I can get my chops back up?" Naruto suggested, as he placed his cutlery down onto his plate, and stood up from the table while grabbing Lala's as well.

"Oh, I can do the dishes." Lala offered, while standing up as well and holding out her hands to Naruto, waiting for him to give her the plates to wash.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I would love to." Lala responded, to which Naruto could only nod dumbly and hand her the dishes, before walking to the bathroom to take his own shower.

'Wow, she is really full of energy.' Naruto thought, as he let the water from the showerhead wash over him, while scrubbing himself clean. 'But, then again, she was the exact same way back when we were kids, so I shouldn't really be this surprised.' Shutting off the water, Naruto opened the bathroom door, and grabbed the nearby towel and began drying off his hair first, but as he finished, an idea struck him. 'Hm, Kyuubi did say my abilities were back, so maybe…'

Deciding to test it, Naruto concentrated his thoughts on what he wanted to have happen, and finally, he got the desired results. A swirling aura of energy, that only went a few inches away from his body, began flowing around him, effectively throwing the water off his body and evaporating it a split-second later.

"Ha, I still got it." Naruto contemplated, but then the aura slipped and vanished, causing Naruto to silently curse. "I guess I don't."

Sighing out loud, Naruto figured it would take some heavy duty retraining, if he ever wanted to regain his former abilities. Dropping the towel from his hand, he quickly grabbed his new clothes, and began to put them on.

After initially checking out the apartment the evening before, and finding another letter on the counter, Naruto and Lala had gone to one of the closest stores that sold shinobi items, and had went on a spree. It had turned out that inside the letter, Naruto had found a special account set aside for him by his father, which had quite a bit of money on it, which Naruto was grateful for. After a short bit of thought, he had decided that the old orange jumpsuit was not useless, Naruto had gotten some other items, namely several pairs of black shorts that went to his knees, and a couple plain black t-shirts. He had wanted some other, more original clothes, but while the shop could do custom work, they were so backed up with their most recent requests; they wouldn't be able to do anything until the next month. So, he had had to settle with the basics, and would wait for the chance to get more specialty clothes at a later time.

"Lala-chan, are you ready to go?" Naruto called out, while exiting the bathroom, and closing the door behind him. Naruto managed to find her again, in the bedroom setting on the bed, almost like she was waiting for Naruto. "Well, are you almost ready?" Naruto asked, while noticing she was still not wearing any clothes, though the way she was sitting and facing away from him hid most of her body from his line of sight.

"Hai, just a moment." Lala responded, before placing a hand on Peke's head and shaking her gently. "Peke, it's time to wake up." She said softly.

"_Oh, Lala-sama, forgive me for oversleeping._" Peke said, while rubbing where its eyes were, though Naruto idly wondered if a robot could rub sleep from its eyes.

"It's okay, but Naruto-kun and I do need to be heading out." Lala said, as she stood up on the side of the bed Peke was closest too, causing Naruto to turn his head away to give her some privacy. "So, if I could have the same outfit as yesterday?"

"_Roger!_" Peke called out, as she vanished in a flash of light, and once again, Lala found herself garbed in the clothes that the Sandaime had suggested for her.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Lala called out happily, as she got beside Naruto and once again hugged his arm to her impressive chest.

"Well, let's get going then." Naruto responded, as the two of them left the apartment.

(Hokage Monument)

"Hm, so this is where Lala-sama managed to get to?" A figure questioned, while he stood atop the Sandaime's head, overlooking the entirety of Konoha. Garbing the figures body was a skin-tight black suit, while multiple pieces of metallic gray armor littered his form. Also, hanging down the figures back was a long purple cape, which was about touching the ground, and was being supported by the shoulder pieces of the armor. "Well, it shouldn't be that hard to find her." As he said this, he pulled out a small device from his belt and flipped it open, which showed a radar of sorts, with a single red dot on it. Leaping from the monument, the figure rushed off in search of his intended search target.

(Forested Area)

"This is the same place I went to after I had taken the Forbidden Scroll and learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto explained, while Lala was seeing the lush forests of this area. "Not many people know about this place, and because of that, we can train in this area without having to worry about any interruptions."

"Wow, this place is so neat." Lala chirped happily, while spinning around to try and take as much in as she could. "Oh, right, I almost forgot, we need to help Naruto-kun awaken his old power." Lala said, as she suddenly stopped, and clapped a closed fist into her other open palm, as if in sudden realization.

"Right." Naruto said, as he walked a good twenty feet or so from Lala, before spreading his legs to shoulder width apart and clenched his fists at his side. "If I can just remember how I tapped into it the first time, I'm sure I'll be able to access it once again."

"I know you can do it, Naruto-kun." Lala cheered happily, as she sat down in front of the small shack in the clearing.

'Okay, I tapped into this power for the first time, when those ignorant councilors were threatening Lala-chan.' Naruto thought, his eyes closed in concentration, as the memory from that specific event came back to him.

(Flashback)

"_Demon brat, you better obey our commands and annul the marriage right now!" A random councilman, a civilian one at that, yelled out, the target of the yell being a small, eight-year old Naruto, who even for such a young boy, had a substantial amount of muscle tone._

"_No way, not gonna happen!" Naruto shouted back, which only caused the civilians and Elders to become even more enraged._

"_We'll ban you from the Shinobi program if you continue to deny us!" Homura called out, hoping that the blondes dream of being Hokage could be worked to their advantage._

"_I won't have a reason to be a shinobi anymore, not if Lala-chan isn't there." Naruto responded, angering Homura at his words._

"_You'll be imprisoned for the rest of your life, no matter how long it may be!" Another civilian, this one with short cropped black hair, shouted out, but it seemed to have no effect. "Or, we could just as easily execute you for trying to defy the councils!" He continued, thinking this plan would work better._

"_Big deal, that would just make sure Lala-chan stays out of your hands." Naruto returned, causing the already angry councils to become even more angered. "Besides, I'd rather die than let Lala-chan be married to some crazy pig you have set up."_

"_Well, if you feel so strongly about this, I guess you will marry her." Another civilian, this one with long pink hair, though it was very dulled, showing years of attempts to keep it looking young. "But, it would be such a shame if that sweet little girl were to have an 'accident', wouldn't you say?" At this Naruto's eyes widened in panic, before his head dropped down, his bangs covering his eyes._

"_Don't…" Naruto began, before he raised his head, causing a gasp to run through the room, namely at the fact that his eyes had become blood-red, with slits for the pupils. "DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN LALA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted out, as his anger unleashed, the energy surge blowing over the desks in the room, and send several of the closer councilors flying._

(Flashback End)

'That's it.' Naruto thought, as he focused on the same feelings of rage he had felt that day, and tried to pull on the already existing power he had.

As this happened, Lala was surprised to see Naruto begin yelling out, and a sudden appearance of a large white aura surrounding Naruto's body, and it kept expanding until it was almost five feet from his body at every point. After a few moments of it being there, she then began to notice that at random points, there would be a slight bit of red energy that would show up, which would grow stronger each time. Finally, after several moments, the red energy overtook the white, and Naruto's body shifted as well, his muscles seemingly growing, while his hair changed from its usual sun-kissed blonde to a deep crimson color. As the new red aura began to stabilize slightly, Naruto's yell ceased, and he took a deep breath before opening his eyes, surprising Lala by the fact that they were blood-red instead of ocean blue.

"There, it's back." Naruto commented, while flexing his body slightly, trying to get adapted to this new transformation.

"Wow." Lala said, as she could only stare at Naruto's new form. "Naruto-kun, that's so awesome." She continued, as she approached her fiancé and darted around his form, taking in his new appearance with an overly awestruck expression.

"Yeah, it might be awesome, but it's been such a long time since I used it, I'm having trouble holding this." Naruto said, while glancing at his clenched fist. "I guess I should get in some practice."

"Oh, I can help you." Lala said suddenly, before placing herself in front of Naruto. "I've heard from Papa that sparring with another fighter helps both of them increase their skill. So, I'll be your sparring partner."

"Lala-chan…" Naruto began intent on asking if she was sure about this. But, his words stopped when he recalled the sheer amount of physical strength she showed yesterday. "Alright, if you're sure."

"Hai, I'm sure!" She responded, while clenching her fists, before throwing out a punch aimed at Naruto's chest.

Acting quickly, Naruto pushed the incoming fist to his right, while spinning with the attack, and swinging up a leg toward Lala's torso. The kick was stopped, however, when Lala spun her own body enough to use her free left hand, and grab the incoming leg. Surprise overtook Naruto, as Lala gripped his leg and threw him upwards, much higher than he had thought she could, before she leapt after him, a pair of black, devil-like wings appearing from the back of her shirt, compliments of Peke.

'She's really getting into this.' Naruto thought, as he continued his ascent, which had decreased in velocity slightly. Flaring his aura again, Naruto stopped himself in mid air, and turned his body back to Lala, who was aiming her own kick at Naruto. 'If she's really going to give this her all…' At this point, Naruto had grabbed Lala's leg, stopping her kick and this time surprising her. 'Then so will I.'

As this thought passed his mind, Naruto increased the intensity of his aura, and quickly spun Lala, launching her toward the ground. At the last moment, she managed to right herself, and gently set down on the ground, while Naruto lowered himself to the ground as well. Even before his feet touched solid earth, Lala rushed toward him again, aiming this punch toward his head. Ducking under the fist, Naruto pivoted his body to swing his leg out to try and take out Lala's legs from under her, only for her to leap over the attack. Shifting her own weight, Lala threw another kick at Naruto's head while sailing over him, only for Naruto to seemingly blur out of her sight.

Her reactions kicked in suddenly, allowing her nimble body to twist in mid-air, dodging the powerful punch that had been aimed for her. Landing back to her feet, Lala turned her gaze back to Naruto, the same red aura still blazing around his body.

"You're really good at this, Lala-chan." Naruto complimented, while keeping his gaze on Lala for any possible attack she might attempt.

"Thank you." She chirped happily, a large smile adorning her face. "And you seem to really be getting the hang of your powers."

"Maybe, but I'm still a long way from mastering them." Naruto replied, but anything else he might have said was stopped by another new arrival, or namely, their weapon trying to cleave Naruto in half.

Leaping backwards, Naruto landed on his hands, before pushing off of them and landing on his feet again, facing the new arrival. It was a man garbed with metallic silver armor, a large purple flowing cape, and silvery-gray hair. In his hands was a large broad sword, but the strange thing about it was that the blade itself seemed to be made of a strange green energy.

"Assassin, how dare you attempt to harm Princess Lala-sama." The figure said, while pointing his sword at Naruto.

"Zastin!" Lala cried out, her tone belaying her complete surprise.

"Huh, Zastin?" Naruto asked, confusion written all over his face, but it vanished, as did Naruto from that spot all together, when Zastin attacked once again attacked, this time the blade smashing into the ground and leaving a larger gouge in the earth. "Damn, talk about a heavy hitter." Naruto commented, seeing the damage done.

"Heh, you might want to take this fight seriously." Zastin said, as he held the blade aloft and pointed it toward Naruto once again. "As captain of the Deviluke Royal Bodyguards, I will not allow you to lay a hand on Lala-sama."

"Ah, Zastin, wait!" Lala called out, trying to explain what had been happening, but the words fell on deaf ears as Zastin once again charged Naruto.

Naruto managed to lean back, dodging first one strike, then another and another. Each time, Naruto continued to back away from Zastin's attacks, while the silver-haired swordsman continued his assault. After a short time of this, Zastin began to realize that Naruto was only dodging his attacks, and decided to up the battle a bit. Leaping high into the air, Zastin drew back his sword, ready for his next attack, which he thought would end the fight. As he dropped to the ground, Naruto finally decided that that would be enough of the dodging game, and it was time to take the offensive.

As Zastin's attack fell toward Naruto, time seemed to slow down, as the silver-haired swordsman neared the crimson-haired fighter.

"Naruto-kun!" Lala cried out as Zastin's attack connected, kicking up a huge blast of dust, obscuring her sight for a brief time. When she did manage to see what had happened finally, her terrified expression turned into one of relief.

The ground beneath where Naruto had been standing had been cratered in, the large hole easily being around twelve feet across in a perfect circle, while being about a foot and a half feet deep. Zastin's expression was one of pure shock when he saw that Naruto was completely unharmed, since the young man was holding Zastin's sword between his two hands, the red aura now blazing to life around him.

Pushing outward, Naruto launched Zastin into the air, while said person flipped through the air and landed back on his feet, while Naruto himself leapt out of the crater that had been made. As Naruto made contact with solid earth again, he stared Zastin down, while Zastin did the same to Naruto.

"Heh, well, I must admit, you surprise me with your skill, human." Zastin said, while a small smile adorned his face. "But, know that I will finish you off with-" His words were suddenly cut off, thanks to Lala appearing behind him and punching him squarely in the back of the head.

"Zastin, just what are you thinking!" Lala shouted out, while putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Zastin's downed form.

"La-Lala-sama, I was only trying to keep you safe from this assassin." Zastin tried to reason, while pointing at Naruto, hoping that she would understand his logic.

"He's not an assassin, he's my fiancé." Lala responded, as she crossed her arms angrily.

"Y-y-your fiancé?" Zastin said, while voicing his obvious disbelief. "But…but I was told your fiancé was a blonde-haired boy." Zastin tried to reason.

Letting loose a breath, Naruto let his transformation drop, changing his hair back to blonde, and his eyes back to blue. The look of surprise seemed to increase on Zastin's face, while he glanced back nervously at Lala, who was still glaring down at him.

"Lala-chan, it's okay." Naruto said, drawing Lala's gaze from Zastin to Naruto. "You don't need to get upset with Zastin. It did look like I was attacking you, to the uninformed person, so I don't hold him responsible for that."

"But, Naruto-kun." Lala said, while Naruto shook his head.

"Really, it's okay, I'm not hurt and Zastin knows the truth now, so it's okay." Naruto said, to which Lala smiled in understanding and immediately glomped him once again. "So, Zastin, I guess we should fill you in on the details of what's been happening since Lala got here."

(One hour later)

"So, you were trying to get re acclimated to an older power of yours, which was why you and Lala-sama were sparring with each other?" Zastin asked, after the lengthy explanation from Naruto, with Lala adding her own insight every now and then.

"Right, the same one that was sealed not long after Lala-chan and her father left the village eight years ago." Naruto finished. "Luckily, the suppressors on my power were removed so now I have full access to my old abilities again."

"True, but with only one month to train, I'm not too sure how you intend to gain full mastery of your abilities again." Zastin commented, getting a sheepish smile from Naruto as the blonde scratched the back of his head. "Well, I think I might have a suggestion for you."

"Huh, what's that?" Lala asked, as she had taken a seat next to Naruto, happily squashing his arm into her chest for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Lala-sama, what I'm suggesting is that we take Naruto-dono onto the ship with us." Zastin said, while Lala's expression turned to one of understanding, while Naruto's continued to show confusion.

"Oh, that would be a great idea." Lala said happily, while Naruto was still lost.

"Wait, by ship….you mean?" Naruto began, only to point toward the sky.

"Yes, exactly. You see, Lala-sama created a device a while ago, which can actually distort the flow of time." Zastin said, before he stopped and turned to Lala. "Lala-sama, since you created it, perhaps you should explain it."

"Hai!" Lala happily chirped. "You see, Naruto-kun, this device, Click-Click Time-kun, actually causes a dilation in the time stream, allowing a targeted area to experience anywhere from 2 to 20 times the time spent outside the area."

"So…you're saying this device allows for more time to be spent on whatever you need it for?" Naruto asked, trying to clarify the whole thing.

"Right, that's exactly it." Zastin said. "At Lala-sama's suggestion, we have applied this technology to several rooms in the ship, most of which are training areas. With this method in place, our soldiers are able to get in much more training in a shorter amount of time."

"So, we could do the same for me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, this way, you could have much more time to spend on re-mastering you powers, and this will ensure that there are no interruptions from any person here." Zastin reaffirmed.

"Well, I like the sound of that." Naruto said, as he stood up, Lala still practically glued to his arm, with Zastin following his lead. "But, just to make sure nothing can be said by the councils, I'd better let Oji-san know about this before we head out."

**And, cut.**

**Alright, another install down and out. Hope you guys like it.**


	4. Team Ups and Knock Downs

Blonde-Haired Warrior, Pink-Haired Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, To-LOVE-Ru, or any other series I plan to use in this story. They belong to their respective owners, and I am making no money from this whatsoever.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon Speech**"

"Technique/Jutsu"

"_Peke Speech_"

Chapter Three: Team Ups and Knock Downs

"Alright, alright, settle down." Iruka called out, trying to calm the constant chatter of the room's occupants, but he soon found his words falling on deaf ears. "I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" Using his patented Demonic Head Jutsu, Iruka finally managed to make the class settle down, and as such, told them to take their seats.

As the former students of his did this, he couldn't help but glance around the room, wondering which of these future ninja he would see again someday, possibly as the same rank as or higher than him. Glancing over the rooms occupants, he instantly noticed the strange absence of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy that he knew very well.

About two days after the whole Forbidden Scroll incident, and Iruka's decision to promote Naruto to Genin, with the blessing of the Hokage, Iruka had gone to try and visit the young blonde Genin, but he had strangely found his apartment empty. Going to the Hokage, Iruka learned that Naruto had been left an inheritance, which had included a new apartment, but the Sandaime had also told Iruka that Naruto had just left earlier that morning on a training trip with an old acquaintance of his.

'I hope Naruto gets here soon.' Iruka thought, before clearing his throat and once again drawing the group of young hopeful ninja's attention. "Alright, now before we begin the announcements of the new teams, I wanted to take the chance to say I'm proud of you students. I've been with you for several years, and I've seen your steady progress into some fine you ninja. But, once you leave this room with your sensei, I hope you understand that you represent the entire village of Konohagakure no Sato." At this point, Iruka pulled back to take a deep breath. "SO DON'T SCREW ANYTHING UP!"

"Still as good at yelling at people as ever, eh, Iruka?" A new voice commented from the doorway, and as the whole room turned to see who it was that spoke, they were instantly shocked by what they saw, which even caused some to fall out of their chairs.

It was Naruto Uzumaki, but the main problem that cause most to do a double take was the clothes he was wearing; namely because there was no orange at all. Instead, he now wore a pair of black cargo shorts with multiple pockets along the sides and back, with a fish net t-shirt. Over this was a sleeveless black shirt, and a black short staff tied to his back by a strap going over one shoulder, across his torso, and around his gut. Also, on both his arms were a pair of wrist bracers, both red in color, but with a strange white spiral on them, which matched the red one on Naruto's shirt.(1)

"Naruto?" Iruka asked, since he was having trouble believing the person before him was the same young blonde he had considered something like a younger brother to him.

"The one and only." Naruto responded, while smiling at Iruka's shocked face.

"Naruto-baka, only people who passed the test should be here, so get lost!" A new voice called out, this one belonging to a pink-haired, green-eyed girl, who was wearing red dress, dark-green shorts, and had her forehead protector on top of her head.

"So, Iruka, you managed to heal up completely?" Naruto asked, ignoring the question from the pinkette in the room, and instead deciding to speak to his old teacher.

"Yes, say what you will about a medic-nin, but I've learned to never disrespect their skills." Iruka responded, while noticing out of the corner of his eye the same pink-haired girl started turning red in anger.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET LOST, NARUTO-BAKA!" The pink-haired girl screamed out, this time rising from her chair and shaking her fist at Naruto, her anger clearly showing on her cherry red face.

"Hm…oh, I'm sorry, Sakura, but I don't speak howler monkey." Naruto responded, while regarding the pink-haired girl with a bored look, further shocking the classroom's occupants, since everyone had known that Naruto had always had a crush on Sakura.

"What…what did you just call me?" Sakura questioned, still not sure if she, along with the rest of the class, had heard Naruto's words right.

"What did I say?" Naruto responded, idly wondering why the whole class was shell-shocked by his words.

"Alright, who are you, 'cause you sure as hell aren't Naruto?" One of the students, a rather feral boy in the back of the class yelled, while standing to his feet, pointing one of his clawed fingers at Naruto.

"And what makes you say that, Kiba?" Naruto replied, while leveling his gaze at the shaggy-haired boy, who flinched back slightly from the hardened gaze, only to respond to Naruto's comment.

"Because there's no way in hell that the Naruto we know would call Sakura anything besides 'Sakura-chan'!" Kiba yelled out, while Naruto sighed out loud.

"Did it ever occur to you that the Naruto you know wasn't the 'real' Naruto?" Naruto replied, while Kiba scoffed out loud. However, any comment that the feral looking boy could make was stopped by Iruka telling Kiba to sit down and for Naruto to take a seat.

"But Iruka-sensei, Naruto failed, and shouldn't be here." Another student, this one female with long pale blonde hair, light blue eyes, a purple skirt and shirt, with bandages wrapping around her legs and stomach, and purple and white elbow warmers, while a Konoha Hitai-ate acted as a belt.

"That's where you are wrong, Ino. Naruto actually passed the exam with the highest rating out of the entire class, but he was failed as an elaborate trap set up by Hokage-sama and myself to flush out a suspected traitor of Konoha. As such, he has every right to be here right now." Iruka responded, surprising everyone in the class, since they had honestly believed Naruto had failed the exam for the third time. Iruka, in his mind, couldn't help but smirk at the reactions of the class to his statement, which in truth was real, since using a Jounin Level Kinjutsu, and with such a high effect had technically given Naruto extra credit to pass the exam. "Now, if you would all please take your seats, we can begin the team announcements. For Team 1…"

At this, Naruto tuned out the announcement, instead opting to readjust one of his bracers, while idly reminding himself to thank the workers on Lala's ship for making this outfit at such a rapid pace.

"For Team 7, this team will consist of Naruto Uzumaki…" At this, Naruto's gaze turned back to Iruka, wanting to know who his teammates were, and who their sensei was. "Sakura Haruno…" Naruto let out a loud groan at this. "And Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me; first I get stuck with the pink howler monkey, and then the prince of broodiness himself?" Naruto said out loud, while Iruka gave Naruto a glance to show he had the scarred teacher's condolences.

"The instructor of this team will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka finished the team announcement, while noticing that Naruto's expression had turned even more annoyed at that piece of information. "For Team 8, this team will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Inuzuka Kiba, and your instructor will be Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Woohoo, I get Hinata on my team!" Kiba yelled happily, while Hinata herself was giving short glances at Naruto, idly wondering what had changed him in the short month, while Shino merely nodded his head in acknowledgement of hearing the announcement.

"Team 9 is still in circulation, so Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi. You're Jounin instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka said, before rolling up the scroll with the information on it. "You have an hour break to have lunch, but be back here to meet you new teachers. Also, like I said, you now represent the village of Konoha, so be sure to train hard and do your best with your careers."

"Naruto-kun, I found you!" Another new voice called out, this one from the window. As the students turned to see who had said that, they only found a strangely pink blur dash from the window and into Naruto, causing the blonde to fall from his chair, the person following as well.

They were all shocked to see a lovely young woman, appearing to be around the same age as all of them, with long and vivid pink hair, even more than Sakura's, as she hugged Naruto tightly to her, not even caring that her impressive bust was smooshing into his chest.

"Naruto-kun, I thought you were gonna wait for me at Chuuko-Saru's office?" She said, while pulling herself away slightly to give him a cute pout that many of the students thought was very cute, while Naruto could only chuckle softly at her antics.

"I did wait for you, but when you weren't there, I had to leave or else I would have missed the team announcements." Naruto replied, while her pout stayed firmly in place. "Alright, I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. How about I make it up to you by taking you to get some Ichiraku's for lunch?"

Lala's happy squeal of delight greeted his ears as she happily hugged him, but instead of causing him to cover his ears in pain like Sakura's would have done, he couldn't help but mentally comment on how much cuter she seemed thanks to it. However, their moment together was interrupted by a voice in the classroom, namely Sakura deciding to open her mouth.

"Hey, who the hell are you and why are you hugging Naruto-baka?" Sakura yelled loudly, her high-pitched voice causing some of the classrooms occupants to cover their ears from the sound.

"Me…I'm Lala" Lala commented, causing Sakura to become even more infuriated by this, before Lala and Naruto separated from their hug and stood up, though Lala still kept Naruto's arm buried in her chest.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HUGGING THAT BAKA?" Sakura screamed even louder, once again forcing most of the people in the area to grimace in pain while holding their ears again, though Naruto and Lala strangely enough weren't affected by it. If anyone in the class had known, they would have been surprised to know that special noise filtering devices were in place in Naruto's clothes thanks to Lala, while Peke could work in the same way for Lala. Essentially, this meant that any noise that could be dangerous would instantly be sensed, and stopped, while anything else would be able to pass through unobstructed.

"Sakura, do you think you could stop screaming for five minutes?" Naruto asked her, though he was asking more for his friend's sake than himself, since some of the closer classroom occupants looked to be in severe pain from her screams.

"Naruto-baka, you keep your mouth shut! And you, tell us how you know this baka!" Sakura shouted, while getting first in Naruto's face, then in Lala's, but by now, the much bustier pinkette was sporting an angry look which was being directed at Sakura.

"You're being rather rude." Lala commented, which finally sent Sakura over the deep end, causing her to ball up her hand into a fist and throw it at Lala, intent on trying to smash the much curvier pinkette's face in. However, to Sakura's shock, her fist was stopped by Naruto himself, who managed to stop the punch with only his index finger.

"Listen, I get that you have severe anger issues, but keep them to yourself from now on." Naruto said, his voice, while calm, held an almost undetectable level of anger in it. His tone, along with the fact that he had not only stopped a punch from Sakura, but had also only done it with one finger, had surprised several of the students, since Naruto had always let her hit him in the past.

"Naruto-kun, I appreciate you watching out for me, but I can handle this one." Lala said an almost angel-like smile on her face, which was scaring some of the males by it.

Nodding his head, Naruto pushed lightly to back up Sakura's fist, while Sakura herself slowly felt her mind rebooting from the shock of Naruto of all people stopping her punch. As this happened, her mind registered the words from the bustier pinkette, and Sakura felt her anger grow once again, causing her to wind up and throw another punch, this one which Naruto wasn't going to stop.

Sakura's eyes widened, as did the eyes of several others in the room, when Lala not only caught Sakura's fist, but twisted the arm into a painful hold. As Sakura tried to unsuccessfully free her hand from Lala's grip, she was unprepared for the strong slap that Lala had sent her way. The open palm connected with Sakura's face, but instead of only causing her head to reel back, Sakura's entire body was launched by the force of the slap, sending her over the desks and straight into the wall behind Iruka's desk.

It was also at this point that another resident of the classroom, one that had very messy black hair, and dark black eyes, while a permanent scowl was plastered on his face moved. His gaze went from where Sakura had crashed into the wall and was slowly regaining her feet, to where Lala was standing, where the more developed pinkette was still standing with her arm raised. Now, by some people's opinions, this boy, Sasuke Uchiha, was actually a bright person, probably the brightest since any of the Hokage's (in the minds of his delusional fangirls, the civilian council, and his own warped fantasy), and so his mind slowly managed to piece together a thought about Lala.

'Hm, this pink-haired woman is strong, if she can send someone flying that distance with only a slap.' Sasuke thought, while eyeing Lala up and down, as if sizing her up, before his eyes hardened in determination and he licked his lips at his next thought. 'If she is a strong as that slap indicates, she'll be perfect to help me repopulate the Uchiha clan with my offspring.' And so with that thought in mind, Sasuke rose from his seat, and stalked back to where Lala was standing, now with her hand down, while Naruto nodded his head in appreciation of her work.

"You, who are you?" Sasuke all but demanded as he stood before Lala, staring at her face and idly noticing she was a beauty, before his eyes starting dropping lower toward her chest level. But, he soon found his view obstructed by another person stepping between him and Lala, which turned out to be none other than Naruto, whose expression was rather annoyed.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop ogling her, Uchiha." Naruto said coldly, while Sasuke scoffed at him.

"Get lost, loser, I have business with this woman, not you." Sasuke said, while he lifted his hand to push Naruto away, only for his hand to be blocked by Naruto's.

"If you have something to say about her, you can say it to me." Naruto responded, while his own glare easily outmatched the Uchiha's.

"And what is your connection to her?" Sasuke decided to ask, not really because he actually cared, but because he was hoping to use the 'loser's lack of a reason', as he thought it would be, to get him to back down.

"I'm his fiancé." Lala chirped happily, while once again latching on to Naruto's arm, and burying it in her generous chest. Her words instantly caused a single reaction, shock, to spread through the classroom, causing some to glare at the blonde for taking this young beauty away from them, while a single female in the class was glaring at the back of Lala's head.

"Fiancé? How in the hell did you get a fiancé, when your just some no-named, clan-less loser?" Sasuke pressed for information, now with this new development, he thought to go to the councils and have this either removed, or better yet, traded to himself.

"It was something happened over 8 years ago, and it can't be undone by anyone, except the Hokage or Lala's father." Naruto responded, while he saw the gears were very slowly turning in Sasuke's head.

'Perfect, I'll have the councils bully the Hokage into giving up this agreement, or if that doesn't work, I'm sure they can get her father to back off.' Sasuke thought, while a dark smirk began forming in his face. "Well loser, I don't think that will be the case for long." Sasuke said darkly, while he restarted eyeing Lala, only for his gaze to once again be blocked by Naruto, who at this point had been fed up with Sasuke's attitude.

"Sasuke, I'm only gonna say this once, and I suggest you listen. Drop it." Naruto said, his tone momentarily chilling Sasuke, and the rest of the students, but it seemed that Sasuke didn't know when to quit.

"What if I don't? What if I decide to have the councils engage this woman to me?" Sasuke said, while smirking victoriously at Naruto, expecting the blonde's expression to change from anger to panic at the mention of the council. However, he was in for a shock when Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him into the air, surprising everyone at his show of strength.

"When I said drop it, Sasuke, I meant it, and if you think for even a second that the councils will matter in this, you're in for a very rude awakening." Naruto said, his voice eerily calm, while ignoring Sasuke's attempt to pry the blonde's hand off of his shirt.

"Unhand me, you peasant!" Sasuke demanded, only to be unceremoniously dropped on his ass by Naruto, who turned his back to Sasuke and began to walk off, his arm around Lala's shoulders, before the two of them left the room. 'I swear, he'll pay for embarrassing me.' Sasuke thought, as he stood up, and left as well, intent on heading to the council chambers and telling his own version of the events to the councilors.

(Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)

"Itadaki-masu!" Lala cried happily, chopsticks in her hand, and several bowls of ramen before her, while one was already in her other hand. Almost instantly, she began digging into her ramen at a pace that would be described by some as ravenous, while Naruto beside her did the same thing. After plowing through several bowls of ramen, Naruto set his chopsticks down for a moment, before he glanced over at Lala. The young pinkette had a happy expression her face, since the two of them had gone to Ichiraku's after their shopping excursion a month ago, and Lala had instantly fell in love with the food there. Teuchi and Ayame, the resident cooks, who were also father and daughter respectively, were not only happy that Naruto and Lala had been reunited, but also that they had another customer to enjoy their ramen.

"Enjoying the food, Lala-chan?" Naruto asked, as Lala picked up another bowl.

"Yes." She happily replied, before slurping down the contents of this bowl, and then drinking the broth. "I just can't get enough of this great ramen." She finished, as she made a grab for another bowl, while several people passing by were divided between glaring at Naruto, and staring in shock at Lala plowing through so much food.

"Glad you approve, young lady." Teuchi commented, while smiling down at Lala, partly because she was a good customer, but mostly because of the way Naruto was smiling at her, and how she seemed to bring out some kind of happiness from inside the blonde.

"Well, I guess this is one place we can count on for a good meal on a routine basis." Naruto commented, while Ayame came out from the back with a half-a-dozen bowls of ramen for Naruto and Lala a piece, which both happily dug into.

"And the two of us are glad to have some continuing customers." Ayame said cheerfully, since she was happy to see Naruto as relaxed as he was which seemed to be because of the lovely young pink-haired girl beside him.

It was also at that particular moment that an ANBU wearing a falcon mask appeared beside Naruto, whispered something in his ear, and after handing the blonde a scroll, disappeared. Naruto placed down his chopsticks and ramen bowl, and then picked up the scroll before unrolling it and reading its contents.

"Well, it seems the Civilian Council has something say to me. They're demanding my presence at a meeting to be held at 8 o'clock tonight." Naruto said idly, while he rewrapped the scroll and channeled some energy into his hand, effectively vaporizing the scroll.

"Oh, can I come too?" Lala asked, since she had finished her bowl of ramen and was staring curiously at Naruto, an expression that the two resident ramen chefs found very cute on her.

"I'm guessing they want to try and bully me to drop my relationship with you again." Naruto commented to her, while Lala's face took on a scowl, which Naruto thought made her look kind of cute as well. "So, I guess if you want to, you can come with me. But please don't let their words get to you too much, okay Lala-chan?" Naruto finished, while giving Lala a pleading look.

"But they…" Lala began, only to see Naruto's expression to her. "Alright, I'll be good." Lala said, while smiling at Naruto, which the blonde returned.

"Okay, well, I guess I better be heading back to the academy, the two hours is almost up." Naruto commented, while rising from his seat and dropping some money onto the counter. "Keep the change, Teuchi-oji-san." Naruto said, as he turned to leave, only to feel Lala practically attach herself to Naruto's arm again, while smiling at his confused expression.

"I'll go with you, Naruto-kun." Lala announced, while giving Naruto her best puppy expression. "Please?" Any thought of denying her that Naruto might have had would have vanished instantly, while the blonde nodded his head at her request. Squealing happily, Naruto and Lala left the ramen stand and began their return to the academy to await Naruto's new teacher.

(Later, Konoha Academy)

For three hours, Naruto, Lala, Sasuke and Sakura had sat in the classroom, while all the other teams had been picked up by their sensei's. So, after a while, Naruto had decided to do a little meditating, while Lala had happily chirped that she would too. Naruto couldn't help but mentally smirk at Lala's expression, which had a serene feel it.

'I'm still amazed that she picked up meditating as fast as she did.' Naruto thought, while remembering back to when they had started training on her ship, she had had a very difficult time sitting still and concentrating for too long. As a member of the Deviluke race, she always seemed to be abound with an endless supply of energy, so sitting in one place for any amount of time longer than a few minutes was a trial for her.

Snapping his eyes open at a new energy signature he felt coming toward the class room, Naruto stood from his spot, before placing a hand on Lala's shoulder, regaining her attention. Seeing Naruto standing up, Lala stood up as well, while dusting off her skirt from any of the dust it might have had. It was also at this point, the door slid open, showing the person behind it to have almost gravity defying silver hair, while a Konoha hitai-ate on his head was slanted down to cover his left eye and a blue face mask covered from his neck up to his nose. Garbing his body was the standard attire for a Jounin, blue pants, a long sleeve blue jacket, and the Jounin vest over top, with shinobi sandals on his feet.

"Hm, so you three are my students?" The new arrival casually said, before his gaze landed on the fourth occupant of the room. "Who's that added person?" He asked, while quickly identifying his three students, but wasn't able to identify the fourth person.

"She's not a student; she's a guest of mine." Naruto quickly answered.

"Oh." Kakashi said, seemingly taking the answer at face value. "Well, as for you three, my first impression is…you're boring." Two sets of tick marks suddenly materialized at this point, while the third person was eyeing the silver-haired man with an annoyed gaze. "So, meet me on the roof in five minutes." With that, Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke, while the room's four occupants followed his instructions.

(Rooftop)

"Alright, so to begin this little team meeting, I want each of you to give a small introduction." Kakashi said, as he stood before the group that was sitting on the steps, Sakura and Sasuke in the front, while Naruto and Lala sat in the back, as Lala, for once, didn't have Naruto's arm buried in her chest. "Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Um, sensei, do you think you could show us how to do it?" Sakura asked, while raising her hand.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes…well, I don't feel like saying. Hobbies are unimportant, and I don't have dreams for the future." Kakashi replied, his voice never once shifting from his bored tone.

'Either this guy is a master of mystery, or just a lazy ass.' Naruto thought, while Kakashi turned his gaze to Sakura.

"Since you seem to have a very inquisitive mind, you can go next bubblegum." Kakashi said while looking at Sakura, who bristled at the nickname, while Naruto half-glared at Kakashi for his slight insult to Lala.

"Alright, my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…" Sakura glanced at the Uchiha and gave of a slight giggle. "My dislikes are Naruto-baka, his baka fiancé, and Ino-pig." Sakura said, while glaring at two of the people in question. "My hobbies are…" Again, she glanced at Sasuke and giggled. "And my dreams for the future…" Once again, she glanced and giggled at Sasuke.

"Alright, dark and dreary, your turn." Kakashi said, while gesturing to Sasuke, who glared angrily at Kakashi's nickname for him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes, and many dislikes. I don't have any hobbies outside of getting stronger, and my dreams for the future…to resurrect my clan and to kill a certain person." Sasuke said, though when he mentioned resurrecting his clan, he glanced smugly at Lala, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"And last we have you, blondie, so go ahead." Kakashi said as he gestured to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, training to get more powerful, and spending time with my fiancé, Lala-chan." Naruto said this, while wrapping an arm around Lala's shoulder, while the pinkette in question practically melted into the embrace, causing Sasuke and Sakura to glare for different reasons. "My dislikes are arrogant and bigoted people. My hobbies are training and helping Lala-chan test her inventions. As for dreams for the future…outside of living happily with Lala-chan, I'm still not sure."

'Ha, that blonde loser won't be so happy when the councils take that woman and make her marry me.' Sasuke thought smugly, while smirking at the plan the councils had agreed to.

'That pink-haired slut, she's trying to woo Sasuke-kun by using Naruto-baka.' Sakura thought angrily, not even realizing the mental comment she had made.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way-" Kakashi began, only to be interrupted by Sakura.

"Hey, what about her?" Sakura screeched, while pointing at Lala. "She's here as well, so she should say something." Sakura continued, while mentally planning to use anything she could to have her mother, a council member, order the much curvier pinkette removed from the village.

"Lala-chan is not a member of this team or even a ninja of Konoha, so as such, she doesn't need to give an introduction." Naruto quickly interjected, causing Sakura to bristle once again as she stood to her feet.

"Naruto-baka, I wasn't talking to you, so butt out!" Sakura screamed, while throwing a punch at Naruto's head, only for Lala to catch the punch like earlier, and shoved Sakura away, effectively launching her across the roof.

"And why did you attack one of my students?" Kakashi asked, his bored gaze drilling into Lala, who turned her attention to Kakashi and smiled at him, her serene expression confusing the silver-haired Jounin for some reason.

"I didn't actually attack her; I just gave her a little push in the right direction to go home in." Lala responded, causing Naruto to put a hand to his mouth to hide his chuckles, while Kakashi sweat dropped at her.

"Be that as it may, I can't simply let you walk away from hurting one of my students." Kakashi said, while reaching out to grab Lala and take her before the councils. Kakashi, despite what many may think, actually believed in the councils more than the Hokage, and as such, was more inclined to follow their orders. And as it stood, one of them was a subtle order to him to try and bring this girl before them to have her questioned, and if need be, re-educated to follow their orders. However, Kakashi's hand was stopped before reaching Lala by Naruto, who had grabbed the silver-haired Jounin's hand and held it in a powerful grip. "I suggest you let go of my hand, Genin." Kakashi said, his one visible eye narrowed, while his voice had shifted to a commanding tone.

"And I suggest you think before you act _sensei_." Naruto said, the last word being said with so much sarcasm, a deaf man could have picked it up. "Sakura attacked Lala-chan first, so by technicality, it's called self-defense, and since Lala-chan isn't a shinobi, Sakura would actually be the one in the wrong for attacking a civilian."

Several moments of silence went by, while Kakashi took into account the situation, and was thinking of ways to switch it to his benefit. But, Kakashi knew the young blonde currently gripping his arm was in the favor of the Hokage, and Naruto was also right about the situation between Sakura and Lala. As it stood, if Kakashi tried to take Lala in, there was a very good chance that Sakura would be the one to be punished, while Lala would walk away from it.

"Fine, but don't let it happen again." Kakashi conceded, at which Naruto let go of his wrist, while Sakura had managed to pull herself out of the newly made imprint in the wall and retake her seat, glaring at Lala the whole time. "Now, since we've had the introductions, we need to discuss your Genin test."

"Eh, but Kakashi-sensei, we already took our test in the academy." Sakura whined, getting a scoff from Naruto.

"Sakura, that little quiz they gave us was only to see if we had the qualities to even be Genin." Naruto said, while glancing at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Correct." Kakashi said, cutting off any comment Sakura may have had. "After the teams are assigned, each Jounin sensei gives the real Genin test. And this one has a 66% failure rate." At these words, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, while Naruto's narrowed in suspicion. "So, now that you know this, I want you to meet me at training ground 7 at 6 AM tomorrow. Oh, and don't eat anything, unless you want to puke it back up."

And with that, Kakashi vanished in another poof of smoke, leaving behind his Genin team. Shrugging, Naruto stood to leave, while Lala re-glued herself to his arm, before the two of them left the roof, knowing there was still a council meeting to deal with.

(Council Chambers, 8PM)

"YOU ARE LATE!" A loud voice shouted, the source of being an elderly man with a pair of glasses, with a graying beard and hair being a more distinguishing feature, while he wore regal white robes.

"No, I'm on time. The message said at 8PM." Naruto responded, while Lala stayed by his side, causing some of the council members to stare at her with curious expressions.

"We rescheduled the meeting to 7PM and a messenger was sent to your apartment." The same old man replied.

"Then that explains it, I vacated that place and moved to somewhere else. Not that it matters, since I was out training for the past few hours." Naruto responded, while the old man bristled in anger.

"Well, now that you are here, we can't get this meeting underway." An old woman, whose gray hair was done into two tight buns, while her robes were just as pristine as the equally old man's, said out loud.

"No, we can't." Naruto interrupted. "Since I'm classified as a ninja of Konoha, the Hokage must be present to any meeting involving one of his shinobi. Also, since I've been the ward of the Hokage since my infancy, the Sandaime is technically my guardian."

"That doesn't matter, since this meeting is partially about stripping you of your ninja title." Another councilor, this one a rotund man who was in charge of part of the market distract, called out.

Any comment from either Naruto or another councilor was stopped when the doors opened and in walked the Sandaime Hokage.

"Does anyone mind explaining why one of my shinobi is here for a meeting, but I was not informed." Sarutobi questioned, while glaring at the three older members of the council.

"Ah, Sarutobi…we've been expecting you." Another elderly man, this one with bandages wrapping the right side of his face, and a large X-shaped scar on his chin, said, while a slight accumulation of sweat began forming on his forehead.

"I'm sure you were." Sarutobi replied, his tone laced heavily with sarcasm. "But, it's also my understanding; from the bit I heard before walking through the door, that you are trying to remove Naruto from the ninja program."

"Sarutobi, you must understand. That…thing could very well be dangerous to our shinobi, what with his affliction. As such, it's only right that he not be permitted to join the shinobi program." Another councilor said, this one a rather unattractive pink-haired woman, though with her flat chest, she could just as easily pass for a man.

"But, since the Shinobi of this village fall under my jurisdiction, you have no say in trying to expel someone from it. Also, Naruto more than earned his position by not only learning a Jounin-level technique, but also by soundly defeating Mizuki, a Chuunin level traitor." Sarutobi responded.

"Even still, this matter is still up for debate, and as such, we must vote for the outcome." The first elderly man from before said, while mentally smirking since a little less than half the Shinobi Council and the entire Civilian Council would back up his vote.

"True Homura, but as it stands, only the Shinobi Council and Clan Heads can vote on this matter, since it is a ninja related situation." Sarutobi shot back, while feeling a sense of pride rise up at the angered expressions on the faces of the Civilian Councilors and the Advisors. "So, if you feel that Naruto should be removed from the Shinobi program, raise your hands."

At this, 5 of the 11 members of the Shinobi Council raised their hands, while only one Clan Head, the Head of the Inuzuka Clan, joined it, totaling the number to 6.

"And all those for allowing Naruto to stay in the Shinobi program?" At this, the remaining 6 members of the Shinobi Council, as well as the remaining Clan Heads, the Akamichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame, and Hyuuga heads, which totaled to 11. "Well, I think we have our decision."

"I'm against this completely! That brat shouldn't even be breathing right now!" Yet another person, this one being a woman with shaggy black hair, slit eyes, tattoos on her cheeks and claws on her hands, cried out while slamming her fist into the table.

"In your own opinion, Tsume-san, but the vote has already spoken, and you should just leave it be." The Head of Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi said, while standing up and facing Tsume, his expression showing hardened concentration, which was only amplified by his pure white eyes.

"Now, since we have reached a settlement on this, I think that will conclude this meeting." Sarutobi said, only to be stopped again.

"Not quite, Sarutobi." The same scarred man from before said, while standing up and directing his gaze to Lala. "We still have to discuss this girl here, and what will be done with her."

"Watch your words, Danzo Shimura, or you may not live to regret them." Naruto said harshly, while putting himself between Danzo and Lala.

"Know your place, you brat. This girl is not a citizen of Konoha, and as such, the Civilian Council has every right to decide on what will happen with her." Danzo responded, while knowing his agenda would be enforced by the mindless masses on the Civilian Council.

"She should be removed from the demon brat's marriage agreement and married to Sasuke-sama!" The same pink-haired, man looking woman, from before shouted out, instantly gaining a wave of agreement from many of the Councilors, though almost all of them were civilian, while the Inuzuka head, as well as the advisors were agreeing too.

"Not possible." Sarutobi interrupted, his KI instantly stopping the chattering of the rooms occupants, while simultaneously drawing their attention to him. "Naruto and Lala are betrothed to each other, thanks to an ancient ritual of Lala's people, since they were 8 years old. To even think of trying to remove the marriage agreement would have serious repercussions, and I'm not about to let you fools and your arrogance do something as stupid as what you are planning."

"And what possibly could these serious repercussions be?" Homura commented smugly.

"That would be my Papa." Lala said, speaking for the first time since arriving at the chamber.

"Oh, your Papa, we're so scared." The elderly lady commented, getting a chorus of laughs from many of councilors.

"You should be, Koharu." Sarutobi said grimly, causing many of the occupants to look at him in surprise. "I met Lala-dono's father 8 years ago when she and Naruto became engaged, and I'll be the first to say, he could very well wipe out this entire village, and all its people, by himself."

"And that's not even mentioning out empire's army." Lala decided to add, further increasing the fearful expression on the councilor's faces. "The advance army of the Deviluke Empire easily outnumbers the entire population of this whole continent by itself, not to mention the four other military branches."

"You…you actually are expecting us to believe your father has an army outclassing our villages?" Danzo questioned, though his voice relayed what a hard time he was having believing her.

"Believe what you want." Naruto said harshly, instantly drawing the attention of all the rooms occupants to himself, as he took several steps forward, placing himself in the center of the room. "But, just know that if any of you try the same stunt you pulled 8 years ago after Lala-chan left here, I'll finish what I started, and destroy you all."

"How dare you, you filthy little brat. We could have you arrested for trying to interfere with Council business." Koharu said harshly, which caused Naruto to smirk at her.

"Again, you are wrong at that point, Koharu." Once again, Sarutobi said, drawing the old woman's attention to him.

"And what does that mean?" Homura asked, though his face began to pale at the smirk on Sarutobi's face, as he pulled out a scroll from his robes.

"This…is an official letter from the Fire Daimyo." Sarutobi began, while some were wondering what the Daimyo could want, and what it had to do with this matter right now. "You see, when the marriage agreement between Naruto and Lala-dono happened 8 years ago, I received an official notice from our Daimyo, informing me of his awareness of this matter." Many shocked faces appeared on the councilors, but Sarutobi wasn't done yet. "Also, he had just recently sent me another notice, this one pertaining to a new connection Lala-dono has with him, which was only recently finalized."

"And what is this connection?" Danzo asked, though he felt his stomach sinking at this.

"An alliance was formed between the Fire Daimyo and the Deviluke Empire through a third party. As such, Lala-dono, and to an extent Naruto-kun, falls under the direct protection of the Fire Daimyo, and as such, any and all decisions and matters involving either of them must be submitted to the Daimyo, no matter their significance."

"But…but that's ridiculous!" Homura shouted, his anger clearly shown at being outdone and Lala now being effectively out of their reach.

"Well, if there is nothing else you ancient pencil pushers want from either of us." Naruto said, before turning back to the doorway, and leaving with Lala by his side.

**And, I'll end it there.**

**So, what did you guys think? I know, I know, having Naruto change like that over the month was a little out there, but then again, with the Time Dilation chamber, he had a lot more time, around 6 times what was originally there, so essentially, he had half a year to do some heavy rethinking on his life, including his would be crush on Sakura.**

**Also, that's one thing I'd like to point out. Naruto only latched onto Sakura after his memories were sealed because Sakura looked "SOMEWHAT" like Lala. So, now that that is out of the way.**

**Notes**

**(1) This spiral symbol is Lala's trademark symbol, the spiral with four points on it. Essentially look for any of Lala's inventions and you'll see it.**

**Also, yes, this will have Kakashi bashing, Sakura bashing, and Sasuke bashing. Kakashi just makes himself out to be an arrogant biased ass, so I can't help but write him like it. Sakura, all she was good for in the first part was a big ass target. She may have gotten better in Shippuden, but that was only to get back Sasuke. And as for Sasuke himself, I don't have him portrayed in a good way in this story, or any of the five others I'm working on.**

**Oh, and before I forget, I know I had Naruto make something more like an American style breakfast, but that was all I could think of, so bear with it. I'm not too good at cooking personally: I could burn instant mac and cheese, so I wrote what I thought would be best.**

**Closing in on the last, a small cookie to anyone who can guess where Naruto's transformation originated from. I'm not talking about the Kyuubi, but can anyone see what it would be modeled after?**

**And, before I forget, like most authors out there, I have my times of inspiration, but I also have my times of writers block, so don't expect an update like this too often, but I'll do what I can.**

**Last but not least, Read and Review.**


	5. Disappointments and Acquaintances

Blonde-Haired Warrior, Pink-Haired Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, To-LOVE-Ru, or any other series I plan to use in this story. They belong to their respective owners, and I am making no money from this whatsoever.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon Speech**"

"Technique/Jutsu"

"_Peke Speech_"

Chapter 4: Disappointments and Acquaintances

"Alright, Team 7, reporting in on the completion of our D-rank mission." Kakashi announced, as he stood in the mission briefing hall, while handing the mission scroll back to the Chuunin behind the desk.

"Okay, I've confirmed your return. Would you and your team like another mission?" The Chuunin asked, while glancing at the three Genin, whom he noticed two were shooting dirty looks at the third member, while the third member was ignoring this.

"No, we've done the necessary mission for the day, and they have their own training to work on." Kakashi responded, ignoring the Chuunin's surprised look. And it was well deserved, since most fresh Genin teams usually perform somewhere around four or five missions a day, instead of only one.

'Geez, ever since that test, Kakashi-san hasn't had us do hardly anything.' Naruto thought, his mind drifting back to the day they had officially become a Genin team, and his hopes for a good team had been pretty much obliterated.

_(Flashback, One and a half months ago)_

"_Yo, glad to see you three decided to show up." Kakashi commented casually, while ignoring the glares from the three Genin._

"_YOU ARE LATE!" Sakura screeched out, while pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi, her expression showing much more anger than it should. Though the fact that without Naruto hanging around her, her usual form of anger management had been removed from her daily activities._

"_Yeah, sorry, but a black cat crossed my path, and I had to take the long way here." Kakashi responded, while his tone gave off the impression that he didn't honestly care that he had made them wait._

"_LIAR!" Sakura screamed, while her face looked close to exploding from how red it was getting._

_Ignoring Sakura's angered screams; Kakashi stepped away from the Genin, toward the three training posts were standing out of the ground. Pulling out an alarm clock from his back pouch, Kakashi placed it onto one of the training posts, and then pulled out a pair of silver bells._

"_This alarm clock is set up to go off at noon, meaning this test will be over in three hours." Kakashi began, before holding the bells up for the three Genin to see. "And these bells are the object of this test. You must take one of these bells to pass this test and become an official Genin."_

"_But, with only two bells, that means one person will be sent back to the academy regardless." Sakura said, while Naruto and Kakashi eyed her for stating the obvious._

"_That's correct. So, one of you will fail this no matter what." Seeing these words had a desired effect, Kakashi placed the two bells back onto his belt, and returned his gaze to the three Genin. "Also, I offer one more piece of advice to you: Come with the intent to kill, or you won't stand a chance."_

"_Eh, but Kakashi-sensei, what if we hurt you." Sakura asked, her tone showing actual concern at the chance of hurting their teacher._

"_Let me be the one to worry about that." Kakashi responded, while raising his hand up. "And…begin."_

_Almost as soon as those words left his mouth, all three of the Genin vanished from in front of him. Stretching his senses, Kakashi searched out the nearby area, trying to find the general areas where the three were hiding, while leaning to a tree to his side._

'_Hm, Sasuke has managed to hide himself rather well, considering his slightly higher chakra reserves. Sakura, on the other hand, has completely suppressed her chakra, but I'm guessing that's because of her smaller reserves.' Kakashi thought, but he soon noticed a missing point. 'Wait, where's-'_

_Any other thoughts were stopped, as Kakashi's war gained danger sense kicked in, telling him to duck quickly, which he did. And not a moment too soon, since a split-second after he dropped down, a fist sailed through the area where his head had been occupying a second ago. Twisting his body around, and putting some distance between himself and his attacker, Kakashi was surprised to see it was none other than Naruto, whose face was a mask of concentration._

"_Hm, I missed." Naruto commented, while looking at his hand as he clenched and unclenched it into a fist, while Kakashi noticed that the tree he had been standing beside until just a second ago had been reduced to splinters, courtesy of Naruto._

'_That punch, if it had hit, it would have actually killed me.' Kakashi thought, while his single visible eye was widened in shock. 'And that strength…it's almost like Tsunade-sama's super strength.' Any other thoughts that might have come up were stopped, since he noticed Naruto was facing him, while he took a fighting stance._

"_Guess I'll have try a little harder then." Letting out an audible grunt, Naruto's muscles clenched tightly, before a swirling blue aura appeared around him, encasing his body like a fire, while causing the wind to pick up noticeably._

"_What is this?" Kakashi asked, but he didn't get a verbal answer, just Naruto's foot buried into his stomach, causing Kakashi to launch backwards; smashing into yet another tree in the clearing._

_Kakashi's pain filled cough filled the air, but he was forced to move again, this time avoiding yet another punch, which caused the same effect as the last one. But, before Kakashi could react, whether to distance himself from Naruto, or to attack the blonde, it was never known, since Naruto reacted before Kakashi did._

_Spinning his body around, another leg caught Kakashi in the chest, pushing him backwards again, before a fist caught the silver-haired Jounin in the chin. Feeling his body lift off the ground, Kakashi found he had a momentary reprieve, if only for just a few seconds._

'_This kid, he really is taking my advice seriously.' Kakashi thought, as he twisted his body to land in a crouch, before quickly scanning the area, seeing that Naruto had not moved from his last spot. 'I might have to end up taking this seriously.'_

"_I'm not impressed." Naruto said suddenly, while dropping his arms and stance, and standing in a relaxed pose. "I get that being a Jounin facing a Genin, you might be holding back, but this is ridiculous." At this, Kakashi's visible eye narrowed in anger._

"_Funny talk, Genin, but you haven't seen what I'm capable of." Kakashi replied, as his left hand lifted to his headband, before pulling it upwards. 'I won't let some cocky little wannabe ninja make a fool of me, especially not this one.'_

"_Oh, so the infamous Sharingan no Kakashi graces me with his prized weapon." Naruto commented at seeing the blood-red eye with three black tomoe in Kakashi's left eye socket._

"_Glad to see you know of this unbeatable doujutsu." Kakashi replied, while taking an actual fighting stance, while Naruto shook his head, almost like he was disappointed with something._

"_Being the student of the Fourth Hokage, I'm actually shocked you'd claim a doujutsu was unbeatable." Naruto said, causing Kakashi's fist to clench._

"_SHUT UP, YOU DAMN BRAT!" Kakashi yelled, while rushing toward Naruto faster than either of the spectators in the trees could track, a kunai in his right hand ready to pierce Naruto's body._

_The attack missed, since Kakashi seeming fell through Naruto, who had remained in the same spot, not having even moved in the slightest. Quickly stopping his movement as well, Kakashi turned back to Naruto's still form, which had yet to even turn and face him._

'_Was that a__ Bunshin no Jutsu__?' Kakashi thought, as he tried to sense where Naruto was. He was surprised yet again, when the 'Naruto' in front of him seemingly phased out of his sight, before an excruciating pain shot through his side, the source of it being Naruto's elbow._

"_The Sharingan, despite what many will claim, is far from invincible." Naruto said, as he pulled his elbow away from Kakashi, who collapsed to the ground, cradling his ribs which felt like they were broken. "You may be able to track fast moving opponents and movements, but there is a limit to what can be tracked, even to the Sharingan."_

"_What…(cough)…what are you talking about?" Kakashi said, while trying to regain his breath._

"_What I'm saying is that not even the Sharingan can keep up with all movements." Naruto replied, before he turned his back to Kakashi. "Now, how about you go and test the other two members of Team 7?"_

_(Flashback End)_

'Since that day, not once has Kakashi done a thing to prove he is the 'Best Jounin' in Konoha.' Naruto thought, while ignoring the glares and pinprick KI from Sakura and Sasuke.

'That baka, I still can't believe what he did to Kakashi.' Sakura thought. 'But what happened to me was so humiliating thanks to him, I'll make him pay for it somehow.' Her thoughts continued, remembering the outcome of her encounter with Kakashi during their test.

_(Flashback)_

_Almost instantly after Naruto had said his last piece to Kakashi, multitudes of kunai and shuriken hailed down from the tree line, piercing into Kakashi's kneeling form. However, 'Kakashi' vanished in a poof of smoke, revealing a log which had been completely riddled with the ninja tools._

'_I can't best that brat, not like this, and no doubt the Sandaime is keeping an eye on me. Best to test the other two on this team, before trying my luck again later.' Kakashi thought, while sensing the other two members of the potential Team 7 quickly darting through the trees to change position._

_(With Sakura)_

'_Sasuke-kun, where are you?' Sakura thought, as she tried to move at her best speed through the trees, looking for the person on her mind. 'I need to find him and cheer him on during his fight with Kakashi-sensei.'_

_Sakura suddenly had to stop, and quickly duck behind the nearest tree to her, while taking a careful glance._

'_I…think I wasn't spotted.' Sakura thought, letting out a soft sigh of relief, only to freeze up at the next thing to happen._

"_Psst, Sakura, behind you." A familiar voice said from behind her, causing her to turn around and instantly panic at the sight of her Jounin teacher right behind her. Her scream of panic could be heard for miles around._

_(Flashback End)_

'I still can't believe I fell for the simplest Genjutsu out there.' Sakura mentally screamed, her mind automatically pinning the blame on the resident blonde. 'I swear, I'll make that baka pay for having Kakashi-sensei make a fool of me.'

'That loser thinks he's so cool.' Sasuke thought, while Naruto merely rolled his eyes at Kakashi's excuse to the Chuunin handing out the missions about their lack of mission activity. 'I may have lost to Kakashi during the test, but with the lessons I've been getting, he won't be so smudg when I take him down'

_(Flashback)_

_Sasuke, for his part, was cursing his luck at not being able to hit Kakashi with his weapon assault, as well as the fact that Naruto, the supposed loser of their Genin class, had managed to actually hurt Kakashi._

"_Hm, so, this is where you got to, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi said, as he leaned against a nearby tree, reading a small orange book, with his headband shifted back down to cover his eye._

"_You'd best get ready, cause I will get a bell from you." Sasuke said, while lowering his body down into his families famous Intercepting Fist style, a cocky smirk on his face._

"_Alright, let's see what you've got." Kakashi said, while motioning with the hand that wasn't holding his book._

_Seeing that Kakashi was still reading his book, and not paying much attention to him, Sasuke felt his blood boil in anger, before launching himself wildly at Kakashi. Random kicks and punches filled the air, but each one was flawlessly dodged, by the silver-haired Jounin, all the while Kakashi's eyes never left the book._

'_Hm, well, I was expecting better, but this I can work with.' Kakashi thought, only for his thoughts to stop when he saw Kakashi leap back and his hands began flying through a chain of seals. 'Wait, that jutsu, surely he can't have enough chakra for an attack like that.'_

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!(1)__" Sasuke called out, before launching a large fireball towards Kakashi, leaving behind a smoking crater. "Ha, I guess he should have taken me seriously."_

"_Or not." Kakashi's voice rang out, before Sasuke felt a pair of hands grab his legs and pull him into the ground until he was buried up to his neck. "__Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu__.(2)" Kakashi said simply, while Sasuke grunted in effort to pull himself from the ground. "I'll admit, you have some skill, but you still have a long way to go."_

_(Flashback End)_

While the three Genin were remembering the formation day of their team, Kakashi had finally managed to subdue the argument of the mission designator. After this had been settled, Kakashi turned his gaze to the main wildcard on his team, the only blonde, that returned Kakashi's stony gaze with one of his own.

'I still say I should have failed this squad, since I don't want him on my team.' Kakashi thought, while he continued to hold his staring contest with Naruto. 'If it wasn't for a loophole that Naruto had found, I know he would have been sent back to the academy.'

_(Flashback)_

_After leaving Sasuke buried up to his neck in the ground, Kakashi returned to the main clearing, where he saw that Naruto had yet to move from his spot. Trying to slowly approach the blonde, while suppressing his presence, Kakashi was fully intent on attacking Naruto from the back._

_But, his sneak attempt was stopped when Naruto shifted his head slightly, and gave Kakashi a knowing look. Seeing his only chance of taking out Naruto silently gone, Kakashi raised his head to lift his hitai-ate once again, to show his Sharingan. His hand was stopped, however, by Naruto, who had blurred from Kakashi's line of sight, before reappearing beside the silver-haired Jounin, the blonde's hand holding his own in place a few inches from his hitai-ate._

"_You wouldn't happen to be a one trick pony, would you?" Naruto commented, an amused tone in his voice._

_Kakashi's eyes narrowed in anger, as he pulled another kunai from his pouch and swung it at Naruto, who caught the attacking limb by the wrist. Taking the opportunity that had presented itself, Naruto launched his knee upwards, driving into Kakashi's gut, causing the Jounin in question to lurch forward, while trying to resist the urge to vomit from the hit. As such, Kakashi was unprepared for the leg heading his way, which launched him clear across the training ground, causing him to smash into the training posts._

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_

'_Saved by the bell.' Kakashi thought, as he tried to regain his breath from the outstanding beating that Naruto had just given him. After a few minutes of recuperating, Kakashi managed to stand up from the ground, and head off into the woods. Moments later, he reappeared with Sakura under one arm, still passed out from the Genjutsu, while Sasuke's entire outfit was covered with dirt. After managing to wake Sakura up, during which time Sasuke continued to remove random dirt clumps from his form, Kakashi stood before the three Genin._

"_Well, I've got good news for you three." Kakashi began, while Sakura's eyes widened in anticipation. "You three won't be sent back to the academy." He continued, but before Sakura could whoop for joy, he kept on speaking. "Actually, you three should be dropped from the ninja program completely."_

"_WHAT, WHY SHOULD WE BE DROPPED?" Sakura screamed, while her face once again became as red as her dress._

"_Because you three don't have the necessary skills to be Genin." Kakashi responded, causing Sasuke to react in anger, launching an attack at Kakashi, which the Jounin easily countered. The next thing Sasuke knew, he was on his stomach, his left arm pinned behind his back, while Kakashi had a foot placed on his head._

"_LET SASUKE-KUN GO!" Sakura screamed again, only for Kakashi's glare to freeze her in place._

"_You think this is just a game, but you don't seem to understand that one mistake can cost you your life." Kakashi said, his voice in a deadly soft tone. "You three didn't even come close to snatching one of the bells, let alone even graze on the true meaning of this test."_

"_Teamwork, right?" Naruto said, drawing the attention of the three other people in the clearing. "It's pretty simple when you think about it. Three Genin, against one Jounin. Normally, any Genin that tries to fight alone would be crushed, case in point." Naruto finished, while gesturing to Sakura and Sasuke, who both seethed at his words._

"_And how did you figure that out?" Kakashi asked, suspicion lacing his tone thinking the blonde, who was supposed to be the dead-last of the academy, had somehow cheated in getting the answer._

"_It's common sense, genius. Any person with half a brain could tell you that any normal Genin can't match a Jounin, so the three need to work together to even have a chance." Naruto shot back, causing Kakashi's visible eye to narrow dangerously. "But, the curveball was that even though there were only two bells, this was also to see if the three Genin could put aside the possibility of one of them being sent back to the academy."_

_After a moment of silence, during which, Kakashi finally stood up and let Sasuke go, while he continued to glare at Naruto, Kakashi finally spoke. "You…are correct about that. But, seeing as none of you managed to get even one bell, I'm failing all three of you."_

"_Well…I wouldn't say that." Naruto commented, while lifting his closed fist, before opening it to show two silver bells. Feeling his eyes widen, Kakashi's gaze darted to his hip, as did his hands, only to feel his shock increase when he couldn't find them. Returning his gaze to Naruto, his eyes narrowed in suspicion once again._

"_And how did you get those?" Kakashi asked._

"_During that last strike I made at you before you went to test Sakura and Sasuke, I managed to snatch these while you were trying to recuperate." Naruto replied, while smirking at Kakashi's angered expression._

"_Well, what do you intend to do with those?" Kakashi questioned._

_Answering it with an action instead of a verbal response, Naruto lazily tossed a bell to Sasuke and Sakura each, while the two of them gained surprised expression. "I don't like those two, but as far as I'm concerned, they might prove to be helpful in the future."_

_Sakura and Sasuke both glared heavily at Naruto, while managing to release a microscopic amount of KI at the blonde, but it was completely ignored._

"_Fine, I guess Team 7 passes their Genin test, but know that you passed only by a technicality and nothing more." Kakashi spat out, while turning his back to the Genin._

"_Says the Jounin who got his head handed to him by a fresh-out-of-the-academy Genin." Naruto responded, which caused Kakashi to stop in his tracks, but as the silver-haired Jounin turned back to reprimand Naruto, he found the blonde had vanished from his, Sakura's and Sasuke's sight._

_(End Flashback)_

'I've been doing my best to monitor that brat's training, but he's always keeping his skills under wraps during team meetings.' Kakashi thought, while noticing that the blonde he was still following from a distance had met up with his pink-haired fiancé. 'And that girl…she doesn't seem normal.' Kakashi thought, while wondering for the umpteenth time what that strange tail was. Initially, he had shirked it off as being some kind of fashion trend that the girl wore, since he thought her a little odd in the head, but his mind still kept lingering on it.

"Naruto-kun, are you free to have some fun?" Lala chirped happily, while happily smooshing Naruto's arm into her generous cleavage.

"Yeah, Kakashi decided to end the day with only having one D-rank mission." Naruto replied, while chuckling at Lala's happy expression, while she continued to hug his arm. "But I swear, two whole months on that team, and that silver-haired Jounin hasn't taught us a thing."

'Naturally, why would I want to teach anything to you, when you killed my sensei?' Kakashi thought, while failing to notice Naruto's gaze drift to his spot for a split second.

"Maybe he's just lazy." Lala offered, which caused Naruto to burst out laughing, while Kakashi's glare increased, and his KI spiked.

"No doubts there." Naruto responded, which caused another spike in their followers KI. Ignoring Kakashi's obvious anger, Naruto and Lala finally arrived at their destination, which turned out to be the Hokage's office. Realizing he couldn't follow Naruto any further without risking being found out, Kakashi turned away, instead planning to head out, meet up with Sasuke, and continue the Uchiha's lessons.

(Hokage's office)

"Yo, Oji-san, how are things going?" Naruto asked, instantly gaining the attention of the elderly Hokage, who was sitting in his chair smoking his pipe, while four Kage Bunshins were busy working on the stack of papers on his desk.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm surprised to see you here, I thought Kakashi said that your team was busy with your mission." Sarutobi responded, while putting out his pipe, and giving Naruto his full attention.

"We finished up early, and Kakashi decided that we should do our own training alone." Naruto replied, causing Sarutobi to frown. "But, I don't really mind it, since I'd rather spend time practicing with Lala-chan than with my 'teammates'." Naruto finished, while the last word was said in a sarcastic tone, as Lala smiled at Naruto's comment.

"Yes, well, even still, I'm sorry." Sarutobi said, while bowing his head slightly. "Kakashi was a student of the Yondaime, so I thought he would be able to teach you properly, but I failed to realize he might be bitter toward because of the Kyuubi."

"It's alright, oji-san, I don't blame you." Naruto replied. "You may have ordered Kakashi to teach Team 7, but even you can't order Kakashi to change his way of thinking."

"That may be, but I'll straighten him out." Sarutobi said, but Naruto shook his head at the elderly Hokage.

"It's not going to make a difference. Kakashi believes so blindly that I am the Kyuubi, and not just the container, that nothing will get through to him." Naruto said, while Sarutobi couldn't help but frown in disappointment.

"Eh, why are you two so gloomy?" Lala asked, after seeing both Naruto's and Sarutobi's expressions turn grim. "Even without Shippou-Kakashi(3) teaching Naruto-kun, he's still getting stronger with each day." She finished happily, causing Naruto to smile.

"She's right, I may not be getting any training from Kakashi, but I still have Lala-chan here helping me." Naruto said, causing Sarutobi to smile happily. However, unknown to the elderly Hokage, Naruto had left out the fact that at several times during his training with Lala, Naruto had actually caught Kakashi spying on them. Each time, Naruto had managed to end the fight by some way, either by suggesting lunch, or a small break, but it was getting tiresome to have Kakashi watching them as much as he did.

"Well, I'm happy that you're still making progress." Sarutobi said.

Their conversation was suddenly stopped by a new arrival appearing, this one from the window. Sarutobi had immediately thought it was one of his former students, but when he saw it was an unfamiliar face, he began to tense incase it was an assassin. But, his worries were soon put to rest very soundly.

"Zastin, what are you doing here?" Lala asked, while showing complete confusion on why the captain of her families guard had shown up in the Hokage's office.

"Lala-sama, I came to personally inform you of a new arrival on the ship." Zastin said, while kneeling before Lala in a deep bow.

"Eh? New arrival?" Lala questioned, but she never got a response from Zastin.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? The Hokage's in a meeting." Was heard from outside the office, only for the doors to fly open, revealing another new figure. This one was a male, about the same height as Lala, with snow white hair covering most of his head, while the back portion was pitch-black. Garbing the male's body was a regal set of clothing, but the material was something that didn't appear to have come from this world.

"Ah, Lala-chan, it's so good to see you again." The male said, as he had seemingly vanished, and reappeared before Lala, while holding one of her hands in both of his, while giving her a smile, his hot pink eyes seemingly shining in happiness. "Your radiant beauty shines out so brightly, even in a crowd of people, your magnificence can't be hidden."

"Um…who are you?" Lala asked, causing the unnamed male to facefault, while Naruto only just managed to suppress a chuckle at this.

"You…you don't remember?" The male asked, while his eyes began tearing up, before he wiped them away, while clenching his fist as if in some form of anger. "But, I won't let this get me down. Because…" At this, he raised his head, his slightly teary eyes returning to Lala. "I'm a man!" He finished confidently.

'And I thought my teammates were weird.' Naruto thought.

'Note to self: Keep this person away from Maito Gai.' Sarutobi mentally advised himself, since he had a feeling if Konoha's resident Taijutsu master ever met this young boy, all Hell would break loose.

"Well, maybe this will remind you of our intimate relationship." The male responded, while pulling out a photograph from a pocket on the inside of his shirt, before showing it to Lala, while Naruto and Sarutobi also got a look at it.

In the picture, it showed a much younger version of Lala, and the young male, somewhere in the neighborhood of maybe 6 or 7 years old. Both of them were wearing female clothes, Lala having a pink on black dress, with a strange head ornament shaped like batwings, while the male had a green dress with a frilly apron over the top, and green bow in his hair.

"Ah, now I remember. You're Cry-Baby Ren." Lala suddenly said, while recognition dawned on her about the person's identity.

"Ah…I'm glad you remembered me." Ren said, while brushing a bang of hair from his face.

"Yes, Lala-sama, I was on my way here to inform you of that, but I guess Ren-dono decided to take matters into his own hands." Zastin said, while Naruto gazed back at Zastin.

"Guess he's not exactly the patient type." Naruto commented, while Zastin nodded his head.

"Lala-chan, now that I've found you, I must confirm something." Ren said, once again drawing the attention of the other four people in the room to himself. "Is it true? That you intend to marry a person from this primitive planet?" Instead of waiting for any kind of an answer, Ren began speaking once again. "But Lala-chan, have you forgotten the promise we made?"

"Eh, promise?" Naruto asked, while turning to look at Zastin, who shrugged his shoulders showing he didn't know anything about it.

"Yes, she made a beautiful promise to me." Ren replied, while thinking back to the day.

_(Flashback)_

"_Lala, if I become manly enough, will you marry me?" Ren asked Lala, who was working on a piece of machinery in front of her, and wasn't really paying much attention to who was speaking or what was being said._

"_If it happens, sure." She replied, while never giving him a single glance._

_(Flashback End)_

"_Lala-sama…is he telling the truth?_" Peke asked, while Lala's expression was pensive.

"Hm…no clue." Lala responded.

"But, I can't forgive the person trying to steal your heart." Ren declared. "It's you, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Ah, no, that's not me." Sarutobi responded, since he was the person Ren had pointed toward.

"Then it's you!" Ren said, while pointing toward Naruto, while the blonde gave an annoyed expression in response.

"One for two, nice odds." Naruto commented to himself.

"So, you are the one who has stolen Lala-chan's heart." Ren said, while staring at Naruto. "Well, I'll just have to prove to her…which of us is better for her!"

(Later, Naruto's Training Ground)

"So, same rules as always Lala-chan?" Naruto asked, as he finished his stretches, while Lala was just about done with hers.

"Okay." She chirped happily, before standing up and walking toward Naruto. "Give it your all, Naruto-kun."

"Right, I will." Naruto said, while taking a stance.

"HOLD IT!" Ren suddenly shouted, while rapidly running up and putting himself between Naruto and Lala. "And just what do you think you were going to do?" Ren asked, with his arms crossed, while Lala was staring at him in curiosity.

"Just a little sparring. Lala-chan's about the only one outside of Zastin that can give me a good match." Naruto responded, while noticing a confident smirk appeared on Ren's face.

"Well, I guess you won't mind if I try my luck at sparring with you." Ren said. 'If I can show Lala how easily I take him down, she'll see I'm so manly.' Ren thought, while his mind went over a scenario that showed Lala happily cheering on Ren as he beat Naruto, while she finally admitted he was manly.

"Um…I don't think that's such a good idea." Naruto said, while glancing at Lala, who had a happy smile on her face.

"Yay, Naruto-kun and Ren-chan are gonna spar!" Lala happily cried, while her eyes were sparkling in anticipation.

"Well, Naruto Uzumaki, shall we start?" Ren asked, while he clenched his hands into fist.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Naruto finally conceded, while resuming his previous stance.

"HERE I COME!" Ren cried, while rushing toward Naruto, fist raised, ready to drive into the blonde's head and show Lala just how good he was.

The attack sailed through open air as Naruto ducked under the punch, before launching a palm strike at Ren's unguarded stomach. Stopping the palm from landing an inch or so from Ren's body, the blow still had enough force to successfully launch Ren backwards a good five or six feet, while simultaneously causing the two-toned haired boy to drop to one knee.

"Wh…what?" Ren asked, while holding his stomach, which even though it had escaped the hit, had still felt quite a bit of pressure from it.

"That's why I said this was a bad idea. Lala, being a Devilukean, can withstand any physical attack I may land on her, but you aren't so lucky." Naruto said, while standing up and walking toward Ren. Holding out a hand, Naruto motioned for Ren to take it. "So, I think we should call it quits at that."

Naruto's hand was roughly pushed away, while Ren stood back to his feet, determination shining in his eyes. "Don't think I'm beaten yet, Naruto Uzumaki. I will win this spar and show Lala just how manly I am!" Ren called out, while throwing another punch to Naruto, but it was deflected by the person it had been aimed at.

'Damn, I used too much.' Naruto mentally cursed at the fact that when he had deflected Ren's attack, he had accidentally sent the other male flying across the clearing and into one of the surrounding trees.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, you're so strong." Lala cried happily. Suddenly, a new sound was heard across the clearing, which then resulted in a large cloud of smoke bursting from the scene where Ren had just been launched to.

"Was that a sneeze?" Naruto asked, but he didn't wait for an answer, instead quickly floating over to the area where Ren had landed. He stopped and stared in shock, since now in place of where Ren should be was a young woman with light green hair reaching down to about mid back, while she was wearing the exact same clothes that Ren had on, though since she was much smaller in frame, they showed off a lot of skin. "What the…?"

"Ah, Run-chan." Lala suddenly said, instantly gaining Naruto's attention.

(A few minutes later)

"Ah, so Ren was an alien from the planet Memorze?" Naruto asked, while Run's head was placed in his lap, as his hands, which were glowing with a soft white energy, were healing the damage that had been inflicted.

"_Hai, and a special quality of their race is that they have the ability to switch forms when a specific condition is met. This change will then switch the person's body and mind, from a male to a female, or vice-versa._" Peke explained, while Lala was sitting across from Naruto.

"Geez, if I had known that beforehand, I would have never agreed to that spar in the first place." Naruto commented, while noticing that the girl he was healing had begun to stir from her sleep.

"Ah, Run-chan, are you okay?" Lala asked, while getting close to Run.

"Ow, my head." The green-haired girl responded, while lifting a hand to rub her head, only for her hand to bump into another in its path. Opening her eyes, she soon found her own hot-pink ones looking back into a pair of soft sky-blue ones.

"Yeah, that one was my bad." Naruto said, while smiling at her, causing her cheeks to brighten with a red tinge.

"W-w-w-who are you?" Run managed to stutter out, while Naruto finished up his business and removed his hands from Run's head.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto responded, while Run sat up from her spot, and kept her gaze locked on Naruto.

"He's my fiancé!" Lala added in, while glomping herself onto Run, who regarded Lala with a surprised expression.

"Oh, Lala-chan, it's you." Run said, while happily smiling at Lala. While it had been a known fact that Lala had often used Ren and Run for some of her experiments when they were young, Run had also noticed that at some point, Lala had seemingly calmed down on that regard. But, the greenette had never actually managed to figure out what had caused this change in her pink-haired friend, but she was grateful for it all the same. "Wait, fiancé?"

"Yeah, that happened around 8 years ago, and it was mostly my fault." Naruto elaborated, while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Oh…" Run responded, while lowering her head to try and hide the blush that was still on her face. 'He's…kinda cute.' Suddenly realizing her train of thought, Run turned her blushing face away from Naruto, while mentally berating. 'Wait, he's Lala-chan's fiancé, so…'

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked, while waving a hand in front of her face. Returning her gaze back to Naruto, while doing her best to keep the blush off of her face, Run regarded him with a smile.

"Yes, I'm feeling just fine." Run said, which caused Naruto to stand up and hold out a hand toward her and Lala.

"Well, at least that proves I've got that healing technique down." Naruto commented, while pulling first Lala to her feet, then doing the same for Run. But, the attempt was thwarted when he foot caught a piece of root that had been uprooted by Naruto and Lala's sparring match the other day. Knowing she was about to hit the ground again, Run braced for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she felt her body pressed up against another person's body, a very muscled body to be precise. Lifting her gaze, Run found herself gazing into Naruto's face again.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, which caused Run's face to blush heavily once again.

"H-hai." She said, while managing to steady herself on her own two feet. Hearing Lala make a suggestion for their actual training to start, Run excused herself and went to sit beside one of the trees in the area, while watching Naruto and Lala warm up. 'He's…so kind.'

However, Run's thoughts were instantly stopped from that pattern, when she saw Naruto and Lala begin sparring, their blows echoing through the surrounding area. Her eyes widen in shock when Naruto dodged over one of Lala's kicks, and continued to float in the air, while Lala's outfit grew black wings to take off after him.

'That's…unbelievable!' Run thought, while seeing their match was only getting more and more intense, as the speed and power behind the punches continued to pick up. However, after a while, Run seemingly realized that maybe Naruto wasn't as normal as she had initially thought, so she let it go from her worries.

(Some time later)

"Hah, good workout, Lala-chan." Naruto said, while landing back on the ground, Lala doing the same next to him. Suddenly, a towel was handed to him, and turning to see how, Naruto was surprised to see Run was the one holding it out, while her other arm had one for Lala as well.

"Here Naruto-kun, I thought you could use this." She said happily, while smiling at him.

"Ah, thanks, Run-chan." Naruto said, while graciously accepting the towel and wiping the sweat from his face.

'I know he's Lala-chan's fiancé, but…' Run thought, while seeing Naruto had begun speaking to Lala about their match, and also on ways to improve on any mistakes they made. 'I just can't shake the want to get to know him.' She finished.

"Ah, Naruto-kun." Run said suddenly.

"Eh?" Naruto asked, before he noticed that Run was poking her index fingers together slightly, while regarding her feet more than anything else. "Run-chan, you need something?"

"Well…I was hoping…if it's not too much trouble…" She said, while she began to fidget slightly. "Would you…let me practice with you and Lala-chan?"

For a moment, Naruto didn't respond, which caused Run to mentally berate herself for jumping the gun in asking. But, he soon shook of the surprise, and smiled back at her.

"I don't see any problem with that." Naruto responded, causing Run to instantly lift her head up and give Naruto a shocked look. "Granted, you'll have to start out slowly before you can spar against Lala or myself at full strength, but we'd be happy to have you join us.

"Really?" Run asked, while glancing toward Lala again.

"Yay, Run-chan can play with us too." Lala happily chirped, while pulling Run and Naruto into a hug, which both of them laughed at.

(Two weeks later)

"Alright, Team 7, reporting in for their daily mission." Kakashi said, while not once glancing up from his little orange book.

"Well, glad to see your team finally made it in, Kakashi." A different voice said, causing Kakashi to actually look away from his book for a moment, only to jump slightly in shock at seeing the Sandaime Hokage being the one to have spoken.

"Ah, S-S-Sandaime-sama, you honor us with your presence." Kakashi said, while saluting the Hokage, but mentally, he was cursing his luck at seeing the elderly Kage there.

"Yes, well, I was just on my way back from a nice lunch with Naruto's fiancé, Lala-chan, when I decided to drop by and check on the mission logs for the new teams. Imagine my surprise when I saw that your team has only done a total 60 D-rank missions, when the other three teams have done three, if not four, times that many." Sarutobi said, while regarding the silver-haired Jounin with a cold look, while Kakashi began to sweat under the Sandaime's gaze.

"Naruto-kun." Lala cried happily, appearing from behind the Sandaime, before tackling the blonde, while his two teammates glared at the girl angrily.

"Lala-chan." Naruto happily responded, as he managed to sit up and return her hug.

"Naruto, show some decency. We don't need you and your girlfriend hugging each other in front of the Sandaime." Kakashi tried to say, hoping that by reprimanding Naruto, the Sandaime would shift his attention to Naruto and forget about him.

"Actually, I would be more concerned if Naruto didn't respond to this situation. Besides, I'm still waiting for an explanation on why your Genin team has only done the bare minimums on missions." Sarutobi countered, while noticing Kakashi recoil.

"Well, Sandaime-sama, you see, it was my intent to try and get this team functioning as a proper squad, so we've been doing team coordination each day." Kakashi said, hoping that the Hokage would buy the excuse.

"And yet, their mission reports state that only one person ever works on the mission, and that is Naruto." Sarutobi said, while noticing Kakashi narrow his visible eye at the blonde in question. "Kakashi, I'm giving you one chance." Sarutobi began, instantly drawing the silver-haired Jounin's attention. "I'll give you one more mission. If after this mission is done, your team still hasn't met the requirements of the mission, your team will be disbanded, and you will be called into question about your teaching skills, as well as your competence as a Jounin of this village."

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, while moving forward to pick out a mission, preferably an easy one.

"But, I'm not letting you choose the mission." Sarutobi said, instantly halting Kakashi in his tracks. "Since the only person on this team that has shown any competence as a shinobi is Naruto, I'll be allowing him to choose a mission."

"But Hokage-sama-" Kakashi began, but his complaint was stopped dead in its tracks.

"That's an order, from your Hokage." Sarutobi said dangerously.

"Alright, let's see." Naruto said, before noticing a scroll on the table that caught his eye. "Oh, I think I've chosen." Naruto said, while reaching for the scroll.

"Wait, Naruto, that's a C-rank mission, I don't think you're ready for that." Iruka said, while holding up a hand to try and forestall Naruto.

"Oh, come on, oji-san, back me up here." Naruto said, while looking toward Sarutobi. Kakashi looked close to reprimanding Naruto again for his lack of respect to the Hokage, but a single look from Sarutobi stopped him.

"I don't know, Naruto. I have confidence in your skills, but I'm not sure your team is ready for a C-rank just yet." Sarutobi said, while Naruto's expression turned disheartened.

"Oh, can I come?" Lala popped in, scaring the few people who had forgotten about her, i.e. everyone.

"Lala-chan, you sure you want to come?" Naruto asked, which she happily nodded her head to. "Well, you think this could convince you, oji-san?"

"Well…" Sarutobi said, while mentally going over the options. 'If I don't agree to this, I'll more than likely have to dismantle team 7, which will then cause quite a few problems with the councils. But, if I do okay this mission, I'll get a slight reprieve from Kakashi's tardiness and lame excuses.' "Very well, I'll approve this mission. Also, I'm authorizing Lala-dono to accompany you, but Kakashi, know that she will not be under your command. In this case, she'll be a free agent, answering only to herself and Naruto."

"Hokage-sama, please, do you really trust this girl to be able to handle herself?" Kakashi tried to argue.

"Yeah, I bet she'll break a nail and come running back to the village crying." Sakura decided to chime in.

"Sakura, I suggest you remember how bad you were beaten by Lala-chan, before you go shooting your mouth off." Naruto replied coldly, causing Sakura's screeching laughter to stop, and her screeching yells to start. Or would have, had the Hokage not intervened again.

"That's enough; your team has been assigned this mission." Sarutobi said loudly, instantly stopping all arguments. "Bring in their client."

Several moments later, the doors to the conference room opened, revealing an elderly man wearing a sleeve-less V-neck shirt, with a towel draped along his shoulders, and a bottle of Saki in his hands.

"Eh, this is my protection? The silver-haired guy looks like a former masked wrestler, and the kids look like brats." He commented after taking a swig of his booze, before his eyes landed on Lala. "Oh, but this one looks like a real keeper." He said, while leering at her, only to freeze at the spiking KI aimed at him, by none other than Naruto.

"Unless you want to be walking to your destination with a few broken limbs, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself." Naruto stated coldly, which caused not only the elderly man, but also his teammates to shiver.

"A-A-Anyways, I'm the super bridge builder, Tazuna, and I expect you to give me super protection until I'm done with my bridge." Tazuna managed to stutter out.

"Now that you know about the mission, you can meet at the East gate in two hours." Sarutobi said, causing Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna to leave the room, while Naruto turned his attention to Sarutobi.

"By the by, oji-san, do you think you could do me one other small favor?" Naruto asked, instantly gaining the elderly Hokage's attention.

**AND CUT.**

**Alright, I'm done with this chapter, now for translations**

**(1) Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Attack taught to most Uchiha as a coming of age rite, and used heavily by Sasuke in Part 1 of the anime and manga.**

**(2) Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu: Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique. The user submerges into the ground, and after grabbing the opponents ankles, pull them under to the neck and can then either interrogate or execute the target.**

**(3) Shippou-Kakashi: Silver-Scarecrow. Even though Kakashi is his actual name, Lala means this as the term Scarecrow, not his given name. And, since she does have a habit of giving some people nicknames, this is her one for Kakashi.**

**And, that will wrap it up for the translations.**

**Also, to some of you who will complain about Lala changing after meeting Naruto, and not using Ren or Run for her experiments, I've got one thing to say. GET OVER IT! Meeting someone in the way Naruto and Lala met has a habit of changing a person, and in this case, it caused Lala to mellow out a lot in her pranking inventions. She still has the tendency to invent things, but they aren't used primarily for jokes in this way.**

**Also, yes, Run will be part of the harem, so now some of you can stop asking about her. Also, I'll be having some other interference from outer space in the coming chapters, so keep that in mind.**

**And, I'm throwing out that cookie I mentioned, to Omegaknight08, who was the first person to review and guess where the power came from. It's official announcement is coming up in a few chapter, so don't worry about that.**

**Until next time, Read and Review.**


	6. Mission Truths

Blonde-Haired Warrior, Pink-Haired Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, To-LOVE-Ru, or any other series I plan to use in this story. They belong to their respective owners, and I am making no money from this whatsoever.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon Speech**"

"Technique/Jutsu"

"_Peke Speech_"

Chapter 5: Mission Truths

Walking out of Konoha's gates, heading toward the east, was Genin Team 7, along with three other individuals. Standing at the center of the group, was the elderly Tazuna, while Kakashi stood beside him, Sakura and Sasuke stood at the front of the group, and Naruto stood at the back, Lala to his left, and Run to his right.

_(Flashback)_

_After the allotted time had passed by, Kakashi stood waiting at the gates with Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke, waiting for the last two people to arrive so they could leave. A moment later, they soon caught a glimpse of the third Genin of their team, along with his pink-haired fiancé. But, they were surprised to see a third person walking with them, another female being a few inches shorter than Lala, with light green hair, hot pink eyes, and wearing a light red colored blouse and a pair of jean pants that were ripped off at the knees, with shinobi style sandals on her feet._

"_Naruto, would you mind explaining to me who this girl is, and why you felt the need to bring another person along to slow us down?" Kakashi questioned, while noticing Naruto was regarding him with the same cold look he always seemed to give, which always managed to infuriate the silver-haired Jounin._

"_Well, Kakashi-_sensei_," Naruto said, the sensei termed laced with plenty of contempt, "this _girl_, as you called her, is Lala's friend Run, and as for why she's here, she's accompanying us on this mission." He finished, while glaring at the Uchiha, who was looking Run up and down._

"_No, she won't." Kakashi said. "She's not a ninja of Konoha, but you are, and since you are under my command, I'm denying you the ability to allow her to accompany us on this mission."_

"_Wrong, _sensei_." Naruto said, instantly gaining a severely angered look from Kakashi. "I've already gotten Hokage-sama's authorization, since Run has become a bit of a student under myself. So, as a way to make sure she can continue training, I requested to have her come with us, and Hokage-sama agreed with me."_

"_But, I can't let a distraction like her accompany us." Kakashi tried to argue, but it was more as a way to try and stick it to Naruto than actual worry for the greenette._

"_You don't have a say." Naruto said, while pulling a scroll from his back pocket, and unrolling it to show Kakashi. Written on it, was indeed the order by the Sandaime Hokage allowing one Run Elise Jewelria to accompany Team 7, under the same guidelines as Lala, i.e. answering to Naruto, Lala, or herself._

_Growling in anger, Kakashi whirled around, and begrudgingly told the others to head out, before taking his spot beside the client._

_(Flashback End)_

And so, ever since that particular conversation, Kakashi had kept his mouth shut, and was silently seething, thinking of ways to legitimately get back at Naruto for this turn of events. Sakura and Sasuke were taking occasional glances back towards the three in the back, glaring for different reasons at the trio. Sakura because she was once again on the mental warpath that this new girl was attempting to steal her 'precious Sasuke-kun' from her once she saw his greatness. Sasuke, for his part, was glaring, because he was still smarting about the councils not making Naruto and the Hokage bow to their demands, and now Naruto had this new girl, who was also quite the looker all but hanging off of him.

"Ne ne, Naruto-kun, when we get to this place, you think you can show me the rest of that style you've been teaching me?" Run asked, while giving Naruto her best puppy eye expression.

"Sure, Run-chan, I'll be happy to teach you, away from _prying_ eyes." Naruto replied, while shifting his eyes to Kakashi and Sasuke at the last part, which confused Run for a moment, before realization kicked in, thanks mainly to Naruto warning her about his teammates.

At this point, the group had walked by something on the side of the road that was completely out of place considering their location. It was a decent sized puddle of water, one that a person would see after a rather heavy downpour, but surrounding it was dried grass and dirt. After the group had finished passing the puddle by, the small body of water suddenly replaced itself with a pair of men, both wearing hitai-ate with the symbol for Kirigakure no Sato, as well as air masks on their faces. In fact, with the small exceptions of their weapons, a large clawed gauntlet, which was on opposite arms, their hitai-ate having different ornaments attached to them, and only one of them wearing a camouflage poncho, both of them looked remarkably similar.

Taking the distraction of the group into surprise attack, the two men used the chain connecting their gauntlets together to quickly wrap around Kakashi, who had a shocked look on his face.

"Heh, one down…" The one with the poncho commented with a smug tone, while they both yanked the chain and instantly tore Kakashi to shreds.

"Five to go." The other one finished, while he turned his gaze to Naruto and his two female companions, while the first one turned to Sakura and Sasuke, who had managed to pull Tazuna toward them.

'Yes, finally a chance to show up that loser Naruto, and prove I'm the best there is.' Sasuke thought, his hand instantly reaching for a kunai. But, his attempt to seize a weapon was stopped, since he was drawn to watch in shock as Naruto vanished from his spot and appeared right beside the attacker heading toward the three in the back of the group. Using a basic backfist, Naruto smashed the attack into the unknown shinobi's face, sending him flying headfirst into a tree on the side of the road, effectively knocking him out.

"Meizu! You damn brat!" The poncho wearing shinobi yelled out, while going for an attack against Naruto. Sadly, the attack never made contact, since Naruto had simply side-stepped the first attack, and then the next few that came toward him afterwards. 'What the hell? Who is this kid? He's dodging every attack I use like it's a game!' The nin thought, even as he continued his less than effective assault. 'Well, if I can't hit him…' He thought, while directing his gaze to Run and Lala. 'I'll just go for them.'

Taking a chance to go for it, the poncho wearing shinobi rushed toward Lala and Run, fully intent on maiming one of them, and using the other as a hostage to make his escape. Going for the green-haired one first, the nin never stopped to think that this could have been a bad idea, and he never did get the chance to lament his foolishness.

Run, seeing the unknown shinobi coming toward her, suddenly felt herself remembering words Naruto had spoken to her during their first practice session.

_(Flashback)_

"_Listen Run, I'm going out on a limb her and guessing you don't have much fighting experience." Naruto said, which was answered with a nod by the green-haired girl. "So, I'm going to give you a piece of advice that I want you to follow, no matter what you learn from anyone else after this. You must always keep a cool head in a combat situation. Never let your fear of an opponent or your confidence in winning get the better of you, not even for an instant. Because if you do, you can guarantee you won't live to see another encounter."_

_(Flashback End)_

Managing to squash her worry about the person bearing down on her, Run quickly used one of the first moves Naruto had ever taught her. As the clawed right arm of the unknown shinobi closed in on her, she shifted herself to her right side of the attack, letting it sail harmlessly right by her. Taking the chance that had presented itself, Run used her natural flexibility to shift her body, planting a hand on the ground, and used that placement to swing her left leg upwards, smashing it into her targets unguarded right elbow. Hearing a resounding crack of the joint breaking, and the cry of pain that followed, she smirked at her accomplishment, while noticing Lala had taken this newest opportunity, and attacked as well. Her solid right jab smashed right into the poncho wearing nin's face, launching a good fifteen or so feet away, where he didn't get back up.

"Heh, not bad for amateurs." Kakashi's voice suddenly said, as said silver-haired Jounin appeared from behind another tree, without so much as a scratch, while his shredded remains went up in a poof of smoke, revealing a log that had been reduced to sawdust. "Well, I have to say, that after seeing this little attack, there can be a total of only three people in this group that attack could have been meant for. Either Lala, this new girl Run, or Tazuna. But, seeing as those two girls aren't actually that important to this mission and were added on by one of my subordinates, it's not them, leaving only Tazuna."

(Same discussion as in canon, Kakashi elaborating on the nin and Tazuna's sob story)

"Tazuna-san, you do realize that thanks to this faulty information you've given us, this team is nowhere near prepared for this mission. With the inclusion of the Demon Brothers, this mission is now easily ranking at a B-Rank, and I don't think it will stay that way either." Kakashi said, while keeping his gaze on the elderly bridge builder. "As such, I'm very inclined to dissolve the mission contract and have this team turn around and head back to the village."

"But…but if you do that, I'll surely be killed, and the chance to free Wave Country will be crushed." Tazuna said in a panic, while Kakashi regarded him with a bored gaze, while the elderly man noticed the only blonde and greenette in the group were glaring at the silver-haired nin.

"That's not my concern anymore. You should have thought about that point before lying about the mission details to the village." Kakashi responded coldly, while pulling out his small orange book and flipping open to start reading again. "Alright team, we're returning to the village."

"I don't think so, Kakashi." Naruto said suddenly, instantly gaining the silver-haired Jounin's glare, which he returned with enough force to cause Kakashi to flinch back.

"Naruto, are you defying the orders of a superior shinobi." Kakashi asked dangerously, which was partially answered by the book in his hands disappearing, causing Kakashi to panic. But, his search was stopped when he saw the blonde had it in his hands, before Naruto gripped it in both hands and ripped it directly in two.

"No, I'm defying the orders of a superior moron." Naruto shot back, which caused Kakashi's glare to increase, along with gaining some KI, which was completely ignored. "I knew you didn't really compare to the reputation I had heard of, but I really didn't expect you to toss aside you own sensei's teachings so easily."

"Why you!" Kakashi shouted, while lashing out with a powerful punch to Naruto's face, only to cry out in pain since he felt like his fist had just impacted solid steel instead of flesh and bone.

"Your sensei, the Yondaime Hokage, believed heavily in helping people, regardless of the situation surrounding their meeting. For you to just so simply toss that aside; you must really have fallen from your best ability." Naruto finished coldly. "So I don't care if you and the other two head back to Konoha, I'm finishing this mission."

"I'll report this to Hokage-sama and have you arrested for this treason." Kakashi threatened, expecting Naruto to buckle instantly.

"If you can honestly sit there and believe that oji-san would punish me for continuing this mission, while you would sit back and do nothing to help a country in need, you're mentally ill." Naruto responded, causing Kakashi to become even more infuriated.

"You won't have to do it alone, Naruto-kun." Run said, while placing herself beside him, and clenching her fist in determination. "I'll help you too."

"Me too!" Lala chirped in happily, while throwing an arm around Naruto and Run each.

"I'm not sitting this one out." Sasuke suddenly said, speaking for the first time in a long time. "I won't just let this dead last orphan or those two women try and act better than me."

"If Sasuke-kun is going, I'm going too." Sakura, ever faithful fan girl chimed in.

"Hm, well…if you two are also willing, I guess we can continue on." Kakashi said, while Naruto shook his head at Kakashi's idiocy. "And I will be informing Hokage-sama of your disrespectful attitude Naruto." Kakashi finished, while taking his place beside Tazuna and motioned for Sasuke and Sakura to continue walking.

"Oh, I quiver with fear." Naruto responded, getting a sideways glare from the silver-haired Jounin, and a quiet giggle from Run.

(Time Skip, Boat ride to Wave Country)

A quiet whistle sounded from Naruto, as Team 7, Lala, Run, Tazuna and the boatman sat in the small craft that was creeping along the water as silently as possible. "That's a pretty decent piece of work." Naruto commented, while Tazuna nodded his head in appreciation to Naruto's words about his project. During the walk the group had taken after the incident with the Demon Brother's, Tazuna had spoken to Naruto and thanked him for agreeing to help his country, as well as apologizing for his earlier comment about Lala.

"Ha, it's not that impressive." Sasuke snorted out, just to try and irk Naruto.

"Oh, and what have you done with your life, Uchiha?" Naruto shot back with a small grin on his face, which succeeded in infuriating the last Uchiha of Konoha.

"WHY YOU-" Sasuke began while standing to his feet, only to be jerked back down to a sitting position by the boat owner, who was glaring heavily at Sasuke.

"Keep your mouth shut, brat, I'm taking way to huge a risk just being around you, and I can't let myself get caught." The boatman hissed, while Sasuke glared at him, and then Naruto.

"I think they'll be focusing more on Tazuna than you, so as long as he lives, you'll be okay." Naruto said, trying to placate the man, which worked slightly.

"Alright, we're here." Tazuna said, as the boat reached shore, and the group seven disembarked from the small boat, which quickly turned away and left from them. "My home is this way, so follow me." The elderly bridge builder continued, while motioning for the group to follow him.

After around a half-hour of walking, Naruto suddenly vanished from the group, only to reappear from one of the nearby bushes with a rabbit held in his hands.

"NARUTO-BAKA, WHY ARE YOU TORTURING THAT POOR BUNNY!" Sakura screeched, while she reached for the rabbit to pull it away from Naruto, who merely side-stepped her rush, causing the screeching pinkette to crash into ground.

"I thought I felt something back there, and when I went to check it out, I found this little guy." Naruto said, while letting Lala take the small rabbit from his hands, while she cuddled the little ball of fur to her.

"Well congratulations Naruto, you managed to stop a potentially dangerous rabbit." Kakashi remarked, his tone condescending.

"Use your eyes instead of your mouth, Kakashi. If you were an advanced Jounin, you would have noticed something was off." Naruto shot back, causing Kakashi to narrow his eyes at the blonde.

"And what does that mean?" Kakashi said hotly.

"That rabbit's fur is as white as fresh snow, but it's the middle of the summer." Naruto began, while Kakashi kept staring at him intently, like he was trying to figure out the meaning behind this. "So, what does that mean?" Naruto finished, his tone seeming like he was talking to a rather slow child.

"That means…it was kept inside by someone, probably for…damn, HIT THE DIRT!" Kakashi called out, while quickly pulling Sasuke and Tazuna to the ground, while Naruto grabbed hold of Lala and Run, and vanished from the spot. A split-second later, a large blade flew through the air, slashing through where the group had just been occupying, before continuing on its route and smashing into one of the trees about 20 feet off the ground.

"Heh, impressive reactions. I guess I should expect this from the famous Sharingan no Kakashi." A voice said which turned out to belong to the person who was now standing on the hilt of the massive sword. It was a male, standing a good six tall, with wrist warmers reaching his elbows, leg warmers reaching his knees, a pair of baggy striped pants, while his torso was completely void of any clothing, leaving his muscles on display.

"Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist?" Kakashi said, his tone laced with confusion, even as Naruto reappeared in the group with Lala and Run. "Seems kind of strange to run into you here."

"Yes, well, I do get around." Zabuza returned, before grabbing the blade of his massive sword, and after pulling it free from the tree branch, drops to the ground a fair distance from the group, "But, I'm feeling a little generous, so how about you hand over the bridge builder, and I'll let you and your little brats walk away from this place?"

"Sorry, but we're under contract to protect this man, so I'll have to decline." Kakashi responded, while lifting his headband, and mentally going over the situation. 'Zabuza isn't someone I can mess around with, since his skill level is probably on par with my own. Worst case scenario, I'll use some kind of distraction and get Sasuke out of here to safety.'

"Oh, bringing out the famed Sharingan already, are we?" Zabuza quipped, while lifting his own hands to chest level, while flipping through several hand seals. "Well, if you intend to go all out, I might as well play along. Kirigakure no Jutsu(1)." As these words left his mouth, thick mist began forming around Zabuza, growing denser by the moment until it encompassed the area, and Zabuza vanished from sight.

(Fight follows canon)

"Fool! Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu(2)!" Zabuza called out, after managing to kick Kakashi backwards towards the nearby lake, and then reappearing behind him, his hands already flying through more seals. As these words were said, a large bubble of water lifted from the lake, surrounding Kakashi and effectively trapping him inside the sphere of liquid. "Heh, now with you out of the way, these brats will be easy pickings." Zabuza quipped, while using his single free hand to perform more hand seals, causing another Mizu Bunshin to appear beside him.

"Everyone, you have to run away from here!" Kakashi called out from inside his watery prison. "Zabuza's water clone can only go a certain distance from him, so you have to escape this area while you can!"

"Would you shut up, Kakashi!" Naruto shouted out, instantly silencing the silver-haired Jounin, while surprising Zabuza that the blonde would say such words to his own sensei. "Like always, you don't use your head. What's to stop Zabuza from coming after us once he's killed you?" Naruto said, while Kakashi momentarily had to begrudgingly agree with the blonde's words, since that was the most likely scenario to happen at this point. "Besides, there won't be much of a point to run, not once I crush Zabuza myself."

"Naruto, be realistic, you're just a Genin. You're nowhere near ready to handle someone of Zabuza's caliber!" Kakashi tried to argue, not really worrying about the blonde's safety, but by the fact that Naruto staying to fight Zabuza could put his teammates, or more specifically, Sasuke, in danger.

"Just like I shouldn't be ready to handle a ninja of your caliber?" Naruto shot back, which would have caused Kakashi's eyes to narrow, had it not been for Zabuza's loud laugh.

"Ha, oh that's too rich; you, some rookie Genin brat, think you can take on me?" Zabuza managed to say after calming down his laughter, before leveling more KI at Naruto, who didn't let himself feel intimidated in the slightest. "By the time I was your age, I had soaked these hands of mine with the blood of dozens."

"Yeah, yeah, I know all about your famous reputation." Naruto shot back coldly, surprising Zabuza. "Kiri's former method of a graduation exam, mainly the placing of students into groups of two, and having them fight to the death, was one of the first things oji-san ever taught me. But, that method was soon removed from their shinobi system, when you appeared, and even though you had no experience whatsoever, you still managed to kill all one hundred members of the academy set to graduate."

"Oh, glad to see even the young ones know of my reputation." Zabuza chuckled out, while his water clone rushed toward Naruto, as said blonde reached behind his back and grabbed hold of the short staff. As he pulled it from its sheath, Water Clone Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise when the staff actually became a full-sized Bo-staff, which swiped down faster than he thought, crashing into his skull and reducing it a puddle. "Well…I must say, for a Genin, you have some skill." Zabuza managed after mentally shaking himself from the surprise of the blonde's attack.

"You'll just find I'm full of surprises." Naruto replied, while holding the staff behind him as he regarded Zabuza with an even stare.

"Yes, I can imagine." Zabuza remarked, before he made the hand seals necessary to create another water clone, this one taking Zabuza's place, thus allowing the true Demon of the Hidden Mist to walk toward the shoreline and Naruto. "Still, are you really intending to face me head to head?"

"Only if you're foolish enough to actually stick around." Naruto returned, causing Zabuza to narrow his eyes, while an angry growl escaped his throat.

"Cocky one, aren't we?" Zabuza quipped, while drawing his Kubikiribocho from his back, only to freeze at the sudden realization that his opponent was no longer in front of him. Instincts kicking in, Zabuza whirled around to look behind him, only to gape in shock at the fact that Naruto was standing there, looking as dead serious as he had been a just a brief instant ago.

"Not cockiness, confidence." Naruto replied, while moving his Bo-staff in front of him, while Zabuza tried to get over the shock that had just hit his system.

'How…how can this upstart Genin brat move so quickly?' Zabuza mentally shouted. Taking a brief chance to glance at Kakashi, who was still trapped in his water prison, he saw the silver-haired Jounin had the same look of shock on his face at the blonde's speed. 'If Kakashi is that shell-shocked by this, then this brat must be holding back a lot more than this.'

"Well, you gonna take my advice and leave?" Naruto questioned.

"HELL NO!" Zabuza roared out, while slashing downward with his massive sword, expecting his much larger sword to slice right throw Naruto's staff and the blonde holding it.

CLANG

He was shocked when not only did the staff actually hold out against his blade, but Naruto also began to push Zabuza's assault back with seemingly no strain at all. Grunting in effort, the former Kiri nin tried adding more pressure to the blade, but he soon found that it was not working at all, since Naruto was continuing to push the offending weapon away.

"How...are you…doing this?" Zabuza asked in between grunts of effort to try and finish his attack. But, he never received an answer, since Naruto twisted his staff to the side, allowing Zabuza's massive sword to crash into the ground. Taking advantage of the enemy's temporary disorientation, Naruto capitalized on this by using a side kick, smashing his foot into Zabuza's ribs, and sending the former Kiri nin flying backwards.

Righting himself in the air, Zabuza managed to regain his footing, but was forced to drop to a knee, holding his ribs which had felt like they had just been hit by a bulldozer.

"Cough…this kid…cough…he's much better than I thought." Zabuza murmured, while trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. After managing this, Zabuza got back to his feet, and returned his gaze back to Naruto, only to find the blonde shinobi missing from his last location. Feeling a sudden movement behind himself, Zabuza managed to twist his massive blade behind him, stopping the powerful swipe attack from Naruto's staff. But, what Zabuza didn't count on was the attack actually being more than he could handle, which sent the swordsman launching away.

Once again landing on his feet, Zabuza decided to not take any chances and began flying through hand seals once again. Turning his body back to Naruto, he finished his last seal and called out the name of his attack, an angered gleam in his eye.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!(3)" Zabuza shouted, causing water from the lake where Kakashi's water prison was to rise up and circle around Zabuza, before rearing back and taking on the shape of a massive dragon.

"Wow!" Naruto commented, idly impressed by the size of the dragon.

"Ha! NOW TAKE THIS!" Zabuza cried out, while mentally commanding the dragon to attack Naruto, moving much faster than the blonde thought it would.

'Oh crap!' Naruto mentally said, while crossing his arms before his body, and bracing himself for impact.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Run and Lala called out when the massive dragon impacted, swallowing the area around the blonde in a watery torrent.

'Hm, I knew the loser was all talk all along.' Sasuke mentally commented, while idly wondering how long it would take to have the councils remove the now dead blonde's marriage agreement to Lala.

"HAHAHA! Kakashi, I guess your little Genin was a short act!" Zabuza called out, while continuing to laugh. But, his laughter, as well as Sasuke's thoughts on Lala, were stopped instantly, when a coughing sound was heard from another area, namely coming from the side of the Konoha group, on the opposite side of Zabuza.

"Cough…Boy, that was a little too close for comfort." Naruto commented, while lowering his arms slightly, his dampened clothes showing how close to the attack he had been before escaping.

"Well, you managed to escape that one…" Zabuza said, while mentally cursing the fact that the blonde had escaped from his water dragon without any visible injuries. "But…can you escape this!" Once again, more hand seals were formed by Zabuza. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!(4)" Once again, water rose from the lake, this time circling Zabuza vertically instead of horizontally, and flew towards Naruto as a large wave.

"Not gonna work!" Naruto called out, while tightening his fist and launching a punch at the incoming wave.

"NARUTO-BAKA, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? THAT'S NOT GOING TOO-" Sakura's rant was cut off, since the incoming torrent of water was suddenly blown apart, as if it had been hit by an invisible blast.

"What the…what the hell did you do?" Zabuza said, his anger rising once again, since one of his more powerful techniques had seemingly blown itself apart.

"Just this." Naruto responded, as he vanished from his spot and reappeared directly in front of Zabuza. Before the Kiri missing nin could even think of moving away or even blocking, Naruto lashed out with a powerful palm strike aimed at Zabuza's chest. Stopping the blow only an inch or so from his chest, Zabuza felt like his torso had been hit with a mountain, blasting him backwards, through several dozen trees, and off into the distance. Also, as a side-effect, the sudden distance between the water clone and its creator caused the jutsu to dispel, allowing Kakashi to be free from the water prison.

"Naruto…" Kakashi began, only to stop and begin hacking to try and get some of the water in his lungs out. "I thought I gave you an order to leave this area." Kakashi managed to get out, before the last of the water left his body, and he stood back up, while leveling his best glare at Naruto, though the effect was somewhat lost thanks to his waterlogged look. "Why did you disobey my orders?"

"Because the order you gave me was a bad one." Naruto shot back, returning Kakashi's glare with equal force. "You just saw for yourself the outcome of the battle, and you still want to reprimand me for saving your butt."

"Naruto-kun's right, Kakashi-san." Run stepped in. "Even if we had left this place like you had said, it wouldn't have taken long for that Zabuza person to finish you off and then come after us. So Naruto just cut out the middle part and ended the fight you couldn't."

"I don't need some low-class civilian telling me how to run my squad." Kakashi barked harshly at her, while lifting his hand to backhand Run, only to feel an iron grip on his wrist. Turning to the source, he saw it was none other than Naruto.

"I guess my suggestion of thinking before you act hasn't set in yet, has it?" Naruto spoke, his voice colder than ice, before he shifted his grip and soon, Kakashi found his arm twisted behind his back, close to the point of breaking off. "This 'low-class civilian', as you called her, is actually a princess on about equal standing with Lala-chan, and if you had actually managed to strike her, I would be well within my rights to kill you personally."

"You…you better let me go, you brat." Kakashi tried to threaten, while at the same time trying to get his arm free from Naruto, who only increased the grip, causing the bones to begin to crack.

"I'm giving you your last warning, Kakashi." Naruto hissed, his head down by Kakashi's ear to let the cycloptic Jounin hear his words quite clearly. "If you ever try and touch any one close to me with the intention of harming them, I will not hesitate to finish what Zabuza started, team regulations be damned."

With his piece said, Naruto pushed Kakashi forward, essentially driving the silver-haired Jounin into the ground, while he rubbed his arm to alleviate the pain his limb was feeling. A part of Kakashi wished to lash out, calling for him to injure the blonde and show just who the rightful leader of this team was. But, Kakashi realized that in his current state, he wouldn't be able to do much against the blonde, or his two female companions for that matter. So, swallowing his pride, Kakashi stood to his feet, back to Naruto, and slid his hitai-ate back down to cover his single Sharingan eye.

"Alright, we're heading out to Tazuna's house." Kakashi said, before pitching forward in a dead faint, causing Sakura to cry out that their sensei was dead.

"Sakura, he's not dead." Naruto said, silencing her screeches with his hand to her mouth. "He wasn't born with the Sharingan, so using it like he did eats away his chakra like an Akamichi at an all you can eat buffet."

"Oh, and how do you know that, Naruto-baka?" She managed to say after removing his hand from her mouth.

"Because after the team was formed, I asked Hokage-sama for some background on our sensei and he informed me of that little tidbit." Naruto shot back, causing her to flinch back at the realization that Naruto had actually done his homework. "So, since you and Sasuke didn't do a damn thing since this mission started beside screech and brood, you two can carry our sensei."

Sasuke looked like he was going to argue, but when he opened his mouth; Naruto sent a glare towards the dark haired boy way that made a shiver run right down through bones. For once in his life, Sasuke did the smart thing, and knelt down to pick up the fallen form of their sensei, Sakura following her crushes lead, but internally, Sasuke was grumbling in anger.

(Sometime later)

"Well, your sensei is resting upstairs, and thanks to you, my father can begin working on the bridge again tomorrow." A woman, appearing to be in her late 20's to early 30's, with long black hair, said, while speaking to the three ninja and two other girls in her living room.

"It's no problem, Tsunami-san." Naruto replied, while nodding to the woman, while noticing his teammates were glaring at him. Sighing, Naruto stood up and walked toward Lala and Run, while turning his head slightly to speak over his shoulder. "I'm going to go with Lala and Run, and do some training until dark. I suggest that when our sensei wakes up, you tell him to get you two ready to face Zabuza again."

"What, Zabuza?" Tazuna sputtered, after spitting out the sake that had been in his mouth. "B-B-But I thought you creamed him!" He finished.

"No, I got him pretty good, but his energy signature moved away from the battle area." Naruto responded, while narrowing his eyes. "If I had killed him, it would have vanished, or if he had passed out, it would still be there. So, that means there must have been another person waiting to remove Zabuza if things had turned away from his favor."

"And what are we supposed to do until then?" Sasuke asked, his tone laced with distrust at the blonde's words.

"Quite frankly, I don't care what you do until then." Naruto replied, before exiting the house, Lala and Run following after him.

(With Naruto, Lala, and Run)

"Well girls, since we'll probably have to deal with Zabuza in the near future, we're going to have to up the training to be ready for him." Naruto said, before giving a small grunt and letting his power release into its visible blue aura. "So, for the next few days, we're going to try and increase your individual skills."

"Oh, like my strength?" Lala chirped in helpfully.

"Yeah, exactly, but we're also going to work on your forms." Naruto replied, causing the pinkette to nod her head in confirmation. "Also, Run, I think it's about time I teach you how to harness your power, just like I do."

"Oh, you mean Ki, right?" Run asked.

"Right. I've been training you in martial arts so far, but that was only to let you get closer to harnessing your own Ki. Now, we're going to work on bringing it out." Naruto said. "As for me, I'm going to see how long I can last in a fight against you two, using my weights and gravity system. Oh, and before I forget, Lala-chan." Naruto said, causing the pinkette of their group to nod her head at hearing him. "I need you to do me a slight favor."

(With Team 7, Next Day)

"Alright, Sakura, Sasuke, since your teammate, Naruto, has decided not to join us for this, I'm going to teach you an exercise that will radically advance your ninja careers." Kakashi said, while facing two of his students, his arms holding a pair of crutches to keep himself standing.

"What's that, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Heh, how to climb a tree."

(Secluded Area)

"Oh…so this is where she is?" A voice said, while staring out at the rundown Wave Country, his beady yellow eyes taking in the forms of the people walking the streets. Seeing a random person enter an alleyway, he took the opportunity presented to him, and advanced on the unsuspecting person. After knocking the person out, he smirked viciously, before his pale green skin began to shift and morph, and before long, his appearance matched the person he had just knocked out. "Now, with this disguise, it will be a cinch to lure her out and make her follow my commands." The being said, while a sadistic smirk formed on his face. "You'll soon be mine…Lala."

**And, that's it.**

**Yes, a little bit of a teaser there at the end, but for those of you that know the To Love-Ru series, I'm sure you might know who this last bit was about.**

**Translations:**

**(1) Kirigakure no Jutsu: Hidden Mist Technique. Known as a common technique of ninja from Water Country. Causes a thick fog to surround the area, effectively hiding the user.**

**(2) Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu: Water Release: Water Prison Technique. The surrounding water incases either the target or user, while becoming stronger than steel. It can not only work as a great capture method, but also works as a slight form of defense.**

**(3) Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu: Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. Causes water around the user to rise up and attack the target in the shape of a large dragon with glowing yellow eyes.**

**(4) Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu: Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique. The user draws water to cause a massive tidal wave to strike the opponent, which causes the same damage as a natural disaster.**

**Also, yes, I'm having Naruto standing up to Kakashi quite a lot, but the simple fact is that Naruto disagrees with Kakashi on a lot of points, and when Naruto knows he can make a difference, he will. Truth be told, Kakashi will be in for a little surprise when he gets back to the village, so no worries there.**

**Alright, that will do it, until next time.**


	7. Annoucement

This is a small announcement, so sorry to those who thought this was an actual chapter.

I've managed to find a good job, finally, which only took me about a month to do. So, with that being said, I'll be taking a potential hiatus for a short time. I'll still plot and write when I can, but I can't make any guarantees about when I'll be updating my stories, since I don't want to rush. I've seen it when other writers try and post something that isn't up to their usual standards, and I don't want that to happen.

Also, I'm going to take this time to say this to two of the more recent reviewers to this story.

Smaster: Dude, fuck you. If you actually had a profile with a few stories to your name that were halfway decent, I would take your words seriously, but as it stands, you sound more like some arrogant jock trying to act better than you are. If you don't like the story, there is a back button to hit so you don't have to deal with it, so do myself, and the people who actually like this story a favor. Either start writing your own stuff, or go and download some porn so you can keep your hands busy with something else.

Lame: Same to you, if you don't like the story, why the hell did you bother reading through it? If you found it that terrible, you should have saved yourself the experience of making an ass of yourself and just hit the back button after seeing what you didn't like.

And this is a message to any flamers to this, or any of my other stories. Shut the hell up! I'm not here to try and win a Pulitzer Prize, I'm just here for the enjoyment. Fanfiction is just that, FAN-based FICTION! We, the writers, see plots or story points that don't sit well with us, and think of ways to fix this. And as a fact, no matter how well I think the stories are, or how many good reviews I'll get, there will always be at least one person with some kind of problem, but you know what. I don't care. This is a hobby to me, not my life, so deal with it.

But, I want to say thanks to all of my reviewers who actually enjoy the stories I post, and if I come off a little jaded on my story points, mostly concerning Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, or Dumbledore and the Weasley's for my Harry Potter stories, I just see them that way, and I can't change my own perspective. So, I won't apologize for writing them like that, but I will try to tone it down somewhat, if I need to.

So, until I post next, peace out, Happy New Year, and have fun with your readings and writings.


	8. Power To The Writers

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<p>

reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<br>lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross


End file.
